


Unexpected

by LunaMalfoy7



Series: Unnamed OUAT Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Pregnancy, References to Disney, Season/Series 03, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMalfoy7/pseuds/LunaMalfoy7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Belle had been pregnant during the missing year instead of Snow. What if Reginas true love wasn't Robin Hood and wasn't in the Enchanted Forest at the time. What if Zelena's backstory was different.</p><p>This is my first Fanfic so be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Belle pulled away from the kiss, immediately regretting the decision.

God she had missed him. Technically it had been less than a week since the last time she saw him but if you count her memory wipe plus her time as Lacy, and the curse, they still had a lot of lost time to make up for.

"I love you." Rumplestiltskin said as he placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." Belle said back. She leaned in to kiss him again but he held her back. She gave him a confused look.

"And there's something i've been meaning to ask you." He then got down on one knee, and with a swirl of smoke a small square box appeared in his hand.

"Oh my god." Belle whispers.

Rumplestiltskin opens the box and inside is a diamond ring.

"Belle, will you ma-"

"Yes!"

"I didn't get to fin-"

"I don’t care! The answers yes!"

He gets off his knee and puts the ring on her finger. They then began to kiss. They're kissing grew more passionate and it was all they could do to wait till they got home to finish.

\-----------

Just as the curse said they all ended up back in the enchanted forest.

When the cloud lifted Belle looked around her and saw everyone who had waited at the town line with them. They were all in the state of dress that they left the forest in.

A young couple was having lunch a few yards away from them.

“Snow what's going on?” The young woman asked.

“Were home.” Snow replied.

\-----------

After a conversation over the state of the Enchanted Forest the group began to get supplies for their journey to Reginas castle.

As they made their way into the forest Belle began to feel faint and took a break at the side of the road.

"You okay?" Belle looked up to see Snow standing over her.

"I'm fine."Belle replied. As fine as you could be when you just saw your true love die right in front of you.

"No your not." Snow sat down on the road beside her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." If she talked she would break. She needed to be strong.

"Look, I don't know what its like to have your true love die right in front of you. But I do know what its like to have someone you love die. So if you do need to talk, i'm right here." 

Snow stood up and held out her hand for Belle to take.

Bell took her hand, stood up and began to walk towards the queens castle.

\-----------

Belle sat down by the campfire. Waiting for the shield to come down was becoming boring. Seriously Regina couldn't do this any faster.

Belle didn't expect her father to sit down next to her.

“Hello Belle.” Maurice stated so plainly. Like the last year didn't happen.

“Hello father.” She didn't look at him. She really couldn't.

“I’m headed back home soon.” He said. “You can come back with me. You’re forgiven.”

Belle turned her head in shock finally looking at him. She stood up. “I’m forgiven?! What have I done that would need to be forgiven!” She was practically shouting causing a few heads to turn towards her.

“You stayed with the Dark One against your better judgement. Belle he’s gone, you don’t have to go back to the prison that monster kept you in.” Maurice stood as he was saying this, thinking he could get his daughter to agree with him.

Belle slapped him. That got almost everyone’s attention.

“You will not call my fiance a monster.” she was barely choking back tears and stormed off away from her father. She stopped near the edge of the camp. What the hell is wrong with him?! she thought. Can even hear what hes saying.

"Belle?" She turned around to see Neal standing right behind her. "You okay?"

She couldn't hold it back any longer and began to cry.

"Hey," Neal stepped forward and gave her a comforting hug. "It'll be alright." She wished she could believe him.

\-----------

Belle sat down on the bed in her new room. After Regina put down the shield and they had stormed the castle, but by the time they got there the Wicked Witch was gone. They also learned that the Witch’s name was Zeleana and that she was Regina’s sister (Belle was surprised that she was surprised. Seriously can we have someone new who isn't related to anyone).

“Hey,” Belle looked up and saw Regina standing in her doorway. “You okay.”

“I seem to be getting sake that a lot lately.” She said. It was getting kind of annoying. Awkward silence filled the atmosphere for the next few seconds.

“Do you like your room?” Regina asked awkwardly. Belle could tell that she didn't know what to say.

“Its much nicer than my last room here.” Regina looked at her in shock. “Did you really think I was just going to put that behind me?”

“No. Just kind of shocked that you would bring it up now.”

“Look Regina, I’m not in the mood for this. Could you please just leave.”

“I just wanted to-”

“Get out!” Belle had never snapped at anyone before. Regina was taken back but left the doorway. Belle stood up and closed the door. When she returned to her bed she put her hands on her face and began to cry.

\----------

She didn't think she’s ever been this sick before. Belle had been throwing up for three days straight, barely keeping any of her meals down. She wouldn't have been so worried if she also wasn't late.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She was laying down on her side facing the window. She turned over to see Neal walking toward her.

"Hey, you okay?" Neal asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, fine. Just a bit under the weather." she replied. It had been two weeks since they arrived back at the enchanted forest. Two weeks since she saw her true love sacrifice himself for everyone.

"Well once your feeling better I was wondering if you would accompany me to the dark castle. You had said that their might be a way to bring my dad back, so I thought we could start there."

Belle smiled at him. "I would love t-" She began to feel sick and threw up in the chamber pot by the side of her bed.

When she was finished she sat back up on the bed shaking.

"Belle?" She turned to look at Neal, almost forgetting he was there. "Are you sure your okay?"

She couldn't take it. She brought her hands to her face and began to sob. Neal put his arms around her and pulled her to his side.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a few minutes.

Belle removed her hands from her face but she wouldn't look at his face.

Finally she whispered only loud enough for him to barely hear: "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle tells everyone she's pregnant. Aurora and Philip haveba decision to make.

Neal looked down at her. He really didn’t know what to say.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. "Is it......?" my fathers. The words left unspoken in the air. She nodded. "Hey," she looked up at him. "We'll get through this." He held her tighter as the tears streamed down her face.

"But what about the Dark Castle?" She asked.

"Ill find some other way to get back to Emma and Henry, but right now I have to take care of my family right here." She smiled and hugged him back. "Besides, I've always wanted a little brother or sister."

She laughed.

\-----------

"Oh my god, that's amazing news!" Snow ran forward and hugged Belle, practically suffocating her. Belle and Neal had just told Snow David and Regina that she was pregnant.  
Snow finally pulled back still holding on to Belle's arm's.

"Congratulations. " David had walked over and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Belle smiled back.

Snow finally pulled back all the way, and Regina walked over. "I'm sure you'll be a great mother." It wasn't much from Regina, but it was a start.

"Thank you." Belle couldn't stop smiling.

"What's with all the commotion?" Phillip asked as he and Aurora walked into the tower.

"Tell them." Neal said to Belle giving her an encouraging smile.

"I'm pregnant!" She was so overjoyed with the support people were giving her she could barely stand still.

"That's wonderful!" She and Philip met halfway for a hug. They pulled back and Aurora took her hands.

"I wish you and your child as much happiness as possible. I hope that when my child is born that ours will become dear friends." She and Philip had said their well wishes with a slight nervousness in their voice.

"Are you alright? You seem kind of nervous." Belle asked.

"It's just with the Wicked Witch out there, it is a very worrisome time, especially to have a child." Philip answered. Belle looked down slightly saddened at the realization.

"Don't worry about that right now." Aurora said quickly. "This is a cause for celebration." Belle smiled again as she was pulled into a hug. Aurora pulled back. "And if there is anything you need, just let me know."

"I couldn't ask much of you." Belle said. "You have your own child on the way."

"Its the least I could do for the woman who saved my husband." Aurora and Phillip shared a look of appreciation.

Belle smiled. She really couldn't stop.

\-----------

As everyone had gathered for celebration in the great hall, Philip and Aurora had snuck away to an unused corridor to discuss. Nobody had noticed that they left.

"We have to tell her." Aurora whispered. The corridor was empty but she didn't want to take the risk of anyone hearing them.

"We can't tell her." Philip whispered back. "Its Belle. Besides, we don't know if the father was her true love."

"But the way she talked about his death-someone can only talk about their true love like that. Plus there was an engagement ring on her finger. We can assume that they were true love."

"And if they weren't?"

"We have to take the risk. Besides if she finds out on her own she will take our baby instead."  
Philip looked at his true love knowing she was right.

"Fine but I don't like it."

"Me neither Philip." Aurora gave him a kiss, and they gave one another a comforting hug. "But what other choice do we have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was kinda short. My brain decided that it likes to torture people with cliffhanger's. 
> 
> So I went and changed the summery be cause my brain decided to get more creative than necessary for this story. Also I went back and changed Zelena from half sister, to full sister. You'll see why in later chapters. Also I add characters tags when they're introduced/mentioned in chapters, so I have no ideas as to who will be in the fic before hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality sets in for Belle. Zelena pays a certain couple a visit.

Aurora and Philip returned to the Great Hall. They thought they were in the clear. That no one had noticed they had been gone.

"And where have you two been?" They turned around to see Snow standing a foot away from them.

"One of our guards had come to us." Philip answered. They already planned out their lie of why they must leave. "There is an emergency back at our home that we must attend to."

"Is it something we can help with?" David had walked up to the group.

"Nothing we can't handle." Aurora answered quickly. "Don't worry about us. Worry about your own kingdom. And get someone to worry about Belle." Aurora turned to see Belle being hugged by several different people. "She could use someone. Also send her our luck."

"We will." Snow responded. The group hugged goodbye, and Aurora and Philip left to go tell the Wicked Witch.

\-----------

Belle didn't know how much hugging and well wishing she could take. People she had known before during and after the curse had come to help her celebrate. Her father hadn't shown.  
Belle walked outside to get some fresh air. Reality was finally sinking in on her. She was having a baby. Her true love was dead and she was carrying his child. A child who could possibly be shunned for who its father was.  
Oh my god, she thought. What if my baby has magic. Even if Rumple hadn't been the dark one, we had been one anothers true love. The baby was definitely going to have magic.

Belle sank to her knees and put her back against the balcony rails. She didn't know if she could do this.

"Is this balcony taken?" Belle looked up.

"Mulan!" Belle got up and walked over. The two women embraced. "Its been so long. You have to tell me everything! What have you been doing while I was away? Obviously you helped Philip find Aurora, but after that what-"

"Belle your rambling." The two pulled apart.

"Sorry." Belle blushed and smiled.

"Its ok, and to answer your question I am the first woman to join Robin Hood's Merry Men."

"How exciting!" It became quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry about your true love." Belle stood still for a moment.

"You know you're probably the first person tonight who had even thought of that. Thank you."

"You'll be ok. You'll also be a great mother."  
Belle smiled. But it was a sad smile. Tears then began to stream down her face.

\-----------

The pair arrived at the castle just as the clock struck midnight. They walked in, expecting the Witch to already be there.

"I thought you sent a messenger." Aurora said to Philip scared. "Did it not arrive?"

"Oh he arrived," the couple turned around. Laying at the green skinned witches feet was the bloodied body of the messenger. "he just didn't make it through my wolf pack."Philip held Aurora close out of fear. "Why did you call me here? This better be good, or I can make your fate worse than his." She walked around the two as if she were a lion circling its prey.

"We may have found what you needed." Aurora stuttered.

"I highly doubt that in such a short time you could find someone in your similar situation." She sat down at Aurora's vanity picking at the jewelry.

"But we have." Philip stated quickly. Zelena turned around to look at the two of them.

"Really. Who?" If they were tricking her and just bargaining for their babies safety she knew they would pay either way.

"Her name is Belle." Aurora felt guiltier with every word that would come out of her mouth. "She was swept up in the curse, but came back with the others. We found out just a few hours ago. We don't entirely know if the baby is true love but we think it is."

"And the father?" The Witch had turned back to the mirror on the vanity admiring her reflection. "Will he be a problem?"

"No," Philip shot back quickly. "He's dead."

"Hmm. I'll look into it." She got up and walked toward the couple once more. "But remember what happens if your wrong." She moved her hand towards Aurora's stomach but Philip pulled her back. Zelena stopped. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes." Aurora whispered.

"What?" Zelena barked. This was trying her patience.

"Its about the father."

"You said he was dead."

"He is but, its who he was."

"Why?" Zelena began to walk away preparing to leave if their information was useless.

"Because he was the dark one." Aurora confessed.

Zelena stopped in her tracks. The babies father was her precious Rumple's? He had been with some woman. Possibly his true love. She smiled, realizing that she could kill two birds with one stone and get revenge on them both. Zelena turned towards Aurora. 

"You have just ensured that you can keep your baby." She called upon her broomstick and flew off into the night.

Zelena Elphaba Thropp, she thought, your revenge will be complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect many more Wicked references to come. Also starting next chapter we will see into certain characters pasts.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you really going now?" Belle asked. Robin Hood was and his Merry Men were loading a few horses with supplies.

"Afraid so," Robin was settling the saddle. "The Wicked Witch is after the Queen and I personally think its best if me Roland and my men didn't get caught in the crossfire. But should a certain lovely lady should need my help, I would be happy to assist. " They hugged goodbye. "Congratulations. "

"That's the fifth time you said that." She laughed.

"Well that's because there is a cause worthy of one. Goodby Belle."

"Goodbye." Belle walked out of the stable and back to the castle, passing Regina on the way. Robin led his steed out of the stable.

"I guess this is goodbye." Regina yelled as she was walking up to Robin.

"I didn't think you liked me enough to see me off." Robin quipped.

"I like to see pests leave my property." She quipped back. They both laughed. "But seriously, thank you for your help." Robin swung up onto his horse.

"Regina-you don't mind if I call you that?" Regina gave a look that told him to go right ahead. "Regina might I suggest you find something other than someone to destroy to live for."

"You'd be surprised at how much hatred gives you the will to live."

"I get it but seriously find something else. It will help." He set his horse to start moving, but held it back for a second. "Oh, and do you mind doing me a favor?"

"What?"

"Take down all the posters that warrant my arrest. People ignored them during the curse but since everyone's back, it might be for the best."

"I'll make sure she does." Neal was walking towards the pair. "Nice seeing you again Robin."

"You as well Neal." The two shook hands goodbye and Robin Hood rode off.

"I'm not taking away the warrant." Regina told Neal.

"Yes you are." Neal had a smug smile on his face. Regina looked at him.

"And why would I do that?" Neal turned to look at her.

"Because Henry would want you to." A moment of silence passed between the two. Regina finally gave in.

"I'll see what I can do." The two began to walk towards the castle together Regina finally breaking the silence. "I'm realising that I barely know anything about you." Neal have her a questioning look. "You're my sons father and all I know is that your Rumplestiltskin son and that you spent a while on Neverland."

"Don't forget I dated your step-granddaughter." He joked. Regina laughed.

"You know until you brought it up I had completely forgotten that."

"Seriously? If you think about the family tree its pretty messed up."

"I think its best if you don't think about it unless you want to get a headache."

"Point taken." The two had reached the castle entrance.

"I-I should go." Regina said doing her best (and failing) at trying not to stutter. "You know queen and all."

"Yeah, Belle could probably need me or something." They both knew that Belle was fine and didn't need anything, but the two parted ways.

Regina felt herself blush and could have sworn that her heart had skipped a beat.

\-----------

Sometime in the past.....

"Where are we going Tink?" Regina asked a nervousness and excitement in her voice. I mean she was flying. Literally flying. She could hardly believe it.

"To find your true love." Tink answered. They stopped floating mid air. Tink blew a bit of pixie dust. It began to surround Regina for a minute then moved into the night sky at lightning speed.

"What was that?" Regina asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on!" The two sped off after the pixie dust. "That was pixie dust, and it is going to lead you to your true love."

"It is!"

"Yup. All we have to do is fly after it." Regina couldn't stop smiling. Her true love. They were out there somewhere.

The dust circled the Enchanted Forest for a few minutes till it started heading up to the second star to the right.

Tinkerbell gasped when she realized where it was headed. Regina soared past her still following the dust. Tink soared stopping Regina by pulling on her hair.

"Ow! Tink what are you doing?!" Regina screamed. The two began to fly to the ground and when they landed Tink became full size. "What were you thinking! You have just stopped me from meeting my true love!"

"Regina listen-"

"No you listen! You gave me the slightest bit of hope, and you have taken it away! You have made a very dangerous enemy today." Regina was practically in Tinkerbell's face at this point. She turned around. She didn't want Tink to see the tears streaming down her face. "Take me home."

"Regin-"

"I SAID TAKE ME HOME!" They were up in the air and flew home so fast that all Regina saw were blurs. They landed in her castle bedroom. "I never want to see you again. Leave."

"Regina if you would just let me explain-"

"I am queen and I order you to leave." Regina was holding back every bit of rage that she held against this fairy. Tink knew she wasn't going to get through to her. She turned small and left.

She only flew into Blue a few seconds later.

\-----------

The pixie dust swirled past the second star to the right and straight on till morning, ending up in neverland.

The dust searched the island and began to circle a 15 year old boy with moppy dark hair. He looked 15 in reality he had no idea what age he was.

"What the hell is this?" He said when the dust appeared. 

"Some fairy must be looking for you." The boy looked up to see Pan. How did he find me, he thought.

"What are you talking about?" He said completely confused.

"That is pixie dust," Pan explained. "Its used by fairies for a lot of things. Including locating someone. If they're smart they won't come looking for you Baelfire."

Baelfire looked at Pan as he walked away.

The fairy looking for him was banished to neverland less than an hour later. She however never brought it up.

\-----------

"You tore the hope of finding true love away from me." Regina whispered. "Of course I was mad."

"The only reason I stopped you is because you would have ended up here." Tink had waited years to say that.

"What?" Regina didn't know what to say.

"That dust was headed to the second star from the left. If you followed it you would end up here."

"I still would have been with my true love. " Regina said desperately. 

"This is the most dangerous land, Pan would have killed you on sight." The realization finally struck Regina that Tink had saved her life.

"My true love. What happened to him?"

"By the time I got here, if i had seen him, the dust had worn off. I'm sorry." Regina sat down on the rock next to her. "So we good?"

"We will. Once you give me my heart back."

"Oh right! Sorry almost forgot about that!"

\-----------

Tink walked over to Regina on deck.

"You'll find him someday." Tink said. Regina looked at her.

"I hope your right."

\------------

Present.....

"Regina!" Regina turned around and saw Tink running towards her. "Look what I found!" She held up a bottle of Pixie Dust. "If you want we co-"

"Tink." Regina stopped her. "I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll take my chances with fate." She looked back down the corridor seeing Neal walking in the opposite direction. Tink looked in the same direction. Once it hit her she smiled.

"Well good luck with that." She then walked down the hallway (technically skipping) to leave Regina alone.  
Instead though Regina followed the closest thing she had to a Best Friend down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know they barely talk in the show but I still think they would make an adorable couple.
> 
> Next chapter Zelena brings back the dark one and we see her train as well as the reason to why she's green.


	5. Chapter 5

"So many books. But where is the one I need?" Zelena walked all over the library of the dark castle. Opening the cabinet she found what she was looking for. "Finally!"

She took the book down taking the lock out.

"Soon we will be reunited. Then my revenge will be complete." The witch took her broom and flew out to the window.

\-----------

The past....

"Goodbye my sweet Rumple." Cora walked back towards the castle.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't hold back his anger and sent a special curse her way.

"Ow!" Cora had been hit. Pain seared through her body for a moment before the feeling disappeared. "What did you-" she turned around but Rumplestiltskin had disappeared. 

\-----------

Cora began to go into labor. God did it hurt.

"Push one more time milady." Said the midwife. With a scream she pushed the baby out.

Then the midwife screamed. 

"What's wrong?" Cora's husband Henry asked. He walked over to see the baby wrapped in blankets that the midwife held at arm's length. When he saw the baby he stepped back and gasped.

"What are you all fretting about?" The midwife walked over nervously to show the princess the baby, but the second she saw it, she screamed. "Take it away! Take that thing away!" The baby was entirely green.

The midwife put the baby in the crib near the bed. The second it was let down it began to scream.

"What is the meaning of this?!" King Xavier had come barging in. The couple and the midwife had been so distracted that they hadn't noticed the guard had gone to fetch the king.

The midwife overcame her shock and pointed towards the crib. The king walked over, looked inside and nearly had a heart attack on site.

"What happened." The king demanded.

"The Imp." Cora stated breathless and angry from the energy of giving birth and her realization. "The last time I saw him he threw some kind of spell at me. I thought I would be fine. But obviously not." The king turned toward his head guard.

"Take it where it can't be traced back to us." He commanded. The guard nodded and took the baby from its crib.

"Father you can't do this!" Shouted the prince. "Its still me and Cora's child."

"A green child is not good for the kingdom. Its best to pretend she had a miscarriage and send it somewhere to die." Henry didn't know what to do.

"Cora you agree, we should keep it?" Henry was pleading with his wife. Cora paused for a moment the energy she had wasted on bringing the green child into the world slowly coming back to her.

"We can always have more children." She turned to the guard who was holding the green baby. "I suggest the woods is a good a place as any to leave it." The guard nodded and left to get rid of the baby.

"While you're at it call our patron fairy!" The king called. "I want to see if she can reverse this spell!"

The king left the room his son right behind him not even looking at his wife.

After they all left Cora fell asleep. She was the only room who had noticed that no one had asked about the gender of the baby.

\-----------

As the tornado flew through munchkinland a couple was walking through the woods and had taken shelter in a cave. When it had passed they began to follow the yellow brick road home. Just as they were nearing home a cry rang out.

"What was that Frex?" Asked the woman.

"I don't know Melena." Responded Frex. "Look at that." Frex pointed ahead and at the side of the road was a baby basket. The couple ran to the basket and peaked inside. The couple gasped at the color of the baby but Frex still picked it up. "The poor thing. The storm must have brought her here."

"Frex, leave it! It's green!" Melena shouted.

"Its harmless. Lets keep her."

"Even if we wanted to we couldn't. We have our own child on the way." Frex stared at his heavily pregnant wife and sighed.

"Then lets at least keep her till we can find her someone who will take her in."

"Fine. But we have to call he something."

"How about Elphaba?"

"Why must you think everything after a saint? I think we should call her Zelena."

"How about Zelena Elphaba Thropp?"

"Drop the Thropp and were good." Frex smiled at his wife, and the two continued on home.

\-----------

"Mother, Nessie I'm home!" Zelena walked into the house with a basket full of roles fresh from the bakery. Despite her green skin people had taken a kindness to her.

"I'm in the kitchen." Melena shouted. Ever since Frex had died of some unknown plague Melena had been cruel and unkind to Zelena and treated Nessarose like a precious china doll. Zelena didn't mind as long as she had her twin sister she would be fine.

"Hey mom, where's Nes-" as she was setting down her basket she knocked over a ceramic bowl and it fell into a million pieces.

"Dammit Zelena!" Melena yelled. "Can't you do anything right!"

"I'm sorry, I'll just..." in her panic she began to wave her arms. Suddenly the pieces flew into her arms and the bowl was good as new.

"Stop doing that!" Melena was furious now.

"You know I can't control it!" Tears began to stream down her face. "Ow!" She screamed. Water had always burned her skin.

"That witchcraft is devil's work! You'll become a horrible influence on your sister!"

"How could you say that? I'm your daughter."

"You're not my daughter!" There was silence for a moment. "Frex and I found you on the side of the road a few days before Nessa was born. I thought that the green skin was a sign of sickness and that you wouldn't last very long anyway, so I agreed with him to take you in. Obviously I was wrong."

"Who abandoned me? Why do I have green skin? My witchcraft?"

"I don't know everything! Now you've been a pain in my side for too long. Get out!" Zelena looked at the woman she had always thought had been her mother.

She stormed out the back door. It hit Nessie and all her eggs went flying.

"Zelena watch where you're going. Come help me clean up. Honestly someti-Zelena where are you going?" Nessie questioned the person she thought was her twin.

"To the one person who can help me." Zelena had turned to face Nessie. "The Wizard of Oz!"

\-----------

As she walked through the Emerald City palace a nervousness set into her. She would learn about her past. She would learn why she was green. She may even learn to control her witchcraft. She was also extremely surprised that the wizard had agreed to see her. Rumor has it that he didn’t see anyone anymore.

She stepped through two large doors to meet the wizard. Fireworks exploded upon her entry.

"I am the Wizard of Oz!" A loud voiced boomed behind the curtain. "I know what you seek."

\-----------

Zelena appeared in Regina's bedroom in the Enchanted Forest. She looked around, enchanting a few objects into her hand.

"Just who might you be?" Turning around she saw Regina's teacher, Rumplestiltskin. 

"I'm Cora and Henry's other daughter." Zelena said with as much confidence as she could.

"Well I guessed that." Zelena looked at him confused. "The skin. I'd heard rumors of a false miscarriage. But that doesn't explain why you're here dearie."

"My name is Zelena, and I came to learn how to control my magic." She felt more confident by the minute.

"Well then I suggest we get started." He smiled. She may even be able to control her more than Regina. 

\-----------

Zelena poured through the spell books.

"There has to be something in here that will make him forget about Regina and just train me." Zelena was in a rage. So far she was finding nothing.

But her eye caught sight of a curse. She saw a picture of someone with skin similar to her own. She read the description next to the picture:

"Normally found in a liquid poison, this curse causes a woman's children to become disfigured in some way. Most of the time it is a discoloration of the skin."

She closed the book. There was only one copy in all of existence. The realization that he was behind her abandonment hit her. It eventually turned from shock to boiling rage.

"Well dearie it looks like you passed my test." Rumplestiltskin had returned.

"It was you." She whispered barely hiding her rage.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific." He had walked down and sat in an armchair next to the fire.

"You cursed my mother. You're the reason I'm green. The reason I was abandoned." She hadn't started shouting yet.

"Did I forget to mention that?" He quipped. He barely had time to duck as a fireball flew from her hands. "You honestly think you have more power than me." He was across the room in seconds. He began to choke her neck.

"Not yet." She was having trouble finding breath for her words. "But next time you see me I will be." She then clicked her heels and was gone.

\-----------

Present....

She successfully got the munchkin and the key to the vault.

"Now Boq," she spoke into the munchkins heart. "Take the key and place it in the lock to the vault."

Boq walked over and placed the key in the vault. He began to scream in pain. She put his heart back in his chest and sent him somewhere else.

As Rumplestiltskin rose completely he looked around unaware of his surroundings Zelena took her shot and blasted him. The dagger fell from his hand. She took it from the ground.

"Hello Rumple." Zelena smiled.

"Zelena." Rumplestiltskin was completely confused. He then saw that she had the dagger.

"Come now." He got up. "We have work to do." Zelena walked away from the vault the dark one trailing behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle sat in the castle library reading her favorite book. The library at Regina's place wasn't as big or as personal as her library in the Dark Castle, but it did calm her to be filled in a place with books.

She looked out the window and saw it had gotten dark. She didn't realize she'd been in the library for so long. She got up and headed to her room.

They'd been in the Enchanted Forest for a little over two months now and she was beginning to show. Not a lot but enough for people to tell she was pregnant.

As she walked down the corridor a guard came up to her.

"The queen wishes to see you milady." There was a slight nervousness in his voice, but she figured that came from talking to the evil queen.

She sighed and headed towards the tower room. She reached it in less than a minute.

"What did you want to-" she stopped still as she entered the tower. Regina had been frozen by some spell. So had Snow, David and Neal.

"There she is!" The Wicked Witch stood just by the large window. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Do the brave thing, she thought to herself. She began to walk and face the Witch.

"What do you want?" Belle demanded.

"I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself." She began to walk towards Belle. "I'm Zelena. "

"I know."

"You know? Talking about me behind my back Sis?" She smiled mockingly in Regina's direction. "As for why I'm here," she whipped her hand and suddenly Belle was unable to move. "Now let's see if what they said was true." She held her hand against Belle's baby bump. "This baby will work just fine." If Belle could mover her face it would have been one of panic. "See you in a few months dear." Zelena turned to walk away. "Oh but before I go, since I am going to take your baby from you, here's a little bit of comfort." It was then that Zelena pulled out the dagger.

For a minute Belle felt an internal panic till she saw what was written on the dagger. 

Rumplestiltskin. 

Zelena then walked to her broomstick, and flew off. When she disappeared the freezing spell wore off, but no one moved.

Belle eventually fell to her knees, and began to cry. Snow ran over sat down and held Belle in her arms.

"Its okay." Snow whispered while Belle cried. "Its okay."

"Why would she want Belle's baby?" David asked.

"That's one question. Another is how did she get the dagger?" Regina stated.

"He's alive." Everyone looked at Belle as she spoke. "Rumple's alive."

"Belle honey we don't know that." Snow was still holding her as she said this.

"He's definitely alive."

\-----------

"Belle you need to sit down." Neal followed her around the library. "You're stressing yourself out."

"I'm not stressing myself out." She was on a ladder reaching for an old spell book that might have answers. "And if I don't look for answers I'll feel useless."

"I'm not saying don't look for answers." He followed her back to the table that had piles of books with no answers in them. "What I am saying is that you sit down and look for answers while I climb the ladders and get the books. Ok." He smiled at her. She sat down on the stool in front of the table and smiled back.

"Fine." She dragged out the word. Just as she opened the book she just got Regina walked in.

"Belle there's someone here to see you." Regina said.

"Tell them I'm busy." Belle hadn't even looked up from the book.

"I said that, but he refuses to leave." Belle was about to ask who when the doors slammed open.  
In walked Gaston.

"Out of my way maid." He told Regina pushing her aside.

"Maid!" Regina hadn't worn any of her Evil Queen garb for a while, and was wearing her riding outfit. She also looked like she was two seconds from lighting Gaston on fire. But he ignored her heading straight for Belle.

"My darling." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She pulled back. "I've come to take you home."

"No thanks." Belle looked back at her book. 

Gaston became confused. He walked over beside her, pushing Neal away from her.

"My darling, we must go home. Now that you are free of your deal with the dark one. We can be married."

"Married?" Neal asked with shock and confusion. Gaston turned to look at him.

"And who might you be exactly?" Gaston asked.

"Neal. Who are you?"

"I'm the lady's fiancee. "

"Via an arranged marriage. " Belle hadn't even looked up from her book like she had said it to many time. Gaston looked back at her for a second.

"Right. But you may call me Gaston." Neal got a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh that's who you are."

"I take it you've heard of me."

"Yeah. It explains why I have the urge to punch you in the face." Regina laughed in the background. That was the first time he heard her laugh.

"Well you have no jurisdiction over the lady so she's coming with me." Gaston turned and grabbed Belle's arm, pulling her out of the chair.

"Hey, stop, let go!" Belle pleaded. Gaston turned to yell at her but stoped when he saw her belly. 

"You're with child." He had let go of her arm. "You sold yourself to the dark one like a common whore!" He didn't excpect to get punched in the face by Neal.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Neal yelled. Gaston got up off the floor, blood dripping from his mouth.

"You can defend her all you want, that doesn't stop it from being true."

"Get out of my castle!" Gaston, Belle and Neal turned towards Regina. In a manner of seconds she had gone from her ridding outfit to one of her Evil Queen dresses. She stalked toward Gaston. "I suggest you leave before the only thing left of you is a pile of ashes." Her voice was subtle but with a venomous hiss behind it.

For a second Gaston looked like he would fight back. But he then ran out.

"You okay?" Regina touched Belle's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Belle replied. For once she was glad that Regina was once the Evil Queen. 

"Good." Regina turned around and left the library. 

\-----------

"Hey Regina!" Regina turned around Neal had just left the library. "Thank you, for that." He was kind of awkward in his apology. But she didn't mind.

Regina smiled. "Its no problem."

"Still thanks." He smiled at her.

"Your welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I have to change into something not as dark."

"Can't you just use magic?"

"Even small magic can comes with a price." She turned around and left.

\-----------

"Well that was kind of awkward." Neal returned to the library. Belle smiled at him. "What?"

"You like Regina." Belle was practically giddy with excitement at the realization.

"What? No." Belle continued to smile. "Let's just get back to work." He practically stuttered through every word.

"If you insist." She continued to smile but still opened her book to look for answers.

\-----------

"That was the last book." Belle was exhausted. They'd been searching the library for 3 weeks and nothing. "I've read every book on magic in this place. Nothing."

"You sure there's nothing on how he could possibly be alive?" Neal was almost as exhausted as Belle.

"Yes! I'm sure!" She sighed her head resting on one of the books. "You have any other ideas?"

"Well there is one."

"Where was it before we went through half the library?" They laughed. “Whats your idea?”

“Well since we have nothing here, maybe there’s something at the dark castle. He probably had more books on magic than Regina does.”

“So we head up to the castle and see if there’s anything there.”

“No.” Belle looked at him confused.

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean that your in no condition to go traveling that far.”

“Ill be fine!” She stood up at that. “Besides you can't go alone!”

“Ill be fine. Besides im not leaving now. I need sleep.” He got up from his seat. “And so do you.” He began to lead her out of the library and towards her room.

“If your going to the dark castle take someone with you.” she said before walking into her room.

“Don’t worry. I will. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” she walked through the door and closed it behind her.

Neal stood there for a brief second before heading towards the stable’s.

\-----------

“Just where do you think your going?” Neal turned around and saw Regina in her riding outfit.

“What does it look like I’m doing.” Neal finished setting the saddle.

“It looks like you're going to the Dark Castle alone against Belle’s orders.” She vented.

“How did you even know that? We literally just had that conversation less than an hour ago.” Neal stared at her confused and a little bit scared.

“I have mirrors all over.” He still stared at her confused. “The magic mirror is multiple magic mirrors.”

“So you’ve been spying through the mirrors?” Neal was still kind of confused.

“Yes!” Regina yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’m now just realizing that that sounds kinda creepy.”

“Kinda?” Neal went back to packing the saddle.

“Well its a good thing I was because i’m coming with you.” Regina pulled her horse out of its stall.

“What?”

“Well you told Belle that you would a) leave in the morning and b) go with someone. So I can take care of both these problems." She zipped her last pack on the saddle. "Also I know the dark castle better then you do. I've been there enough times I could navigate the place blindfolded." She swung onto the horse. "So are we going or what?"

Neal smiled up at her and mounted his own horse and the two set off for the dark castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina should write a book on how not to flirt.
> 
> In case your wondering why Zelena wants to go back in time since it was Rumplestiltskin's fault that she was given up instead of Cora. You will have to see at a later date.
> 
> The next chapter will be adorable.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina looked up at the dark castle. They got there in under 2 days with stops for sleeping and eating.

"I think we lost the last angry mob." Neal got off his horse, and helped Regina off of hers.

"Were you expecting something else?" Regina walked her horse to tie it up outside at the gate. "I'm the Evil Queen, and you're the son of the Dark One."

"I know." He sounded saddened. But she put it behind her as the two began to walk into the castle.

"Where should we start?" Regina asked.

"Great Hall." The two walked in and saw the great hall in perfect condition. "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Regina began to look at the items in the glass cage at the back of the room. Maybe there was an object in there that could help them.

"When I was here with Robin Hood, everything was missing or broken."

"When I cast the curse it took buildings, objects, and other materials to build Storybrooke. Now that we're back everythings back where it was."

"You know I forgot you did that."

"Did what?"

 

"Cast the curse." Regina turned away. She hated that she brought it up.

"I don't think there's anything down here that can help us." She was quick to change the subject.

"Where to now?"

"Library."

The two made their way up the to the east tower, where the library was located. Regina pushed the doors open and the two walked in.

"Wow." Neal looked around. "Belle must have had a field day when she found this room."

"Actually he built it for her." Regina was placing a candle on a table in the center of the room.

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"You know when a normal guy likes a girl they just buy them jewelry."

"Your father's an immortal being clouded by darkness and controlled by an ancient dagger. I don't think he's normal."

"Point taken." There was a moment of silence. "We should probably start looking."

"Right."

They combed through all the shelves, pulling books that even had the possibility of being about magic.

"What are you doing up there?" Regina had climbed up a ladder and was reaching back on the highest shelf.

"I see a book back here. It looks to be about magic. If I could just reach-" Regina's foot slipped and she began to fall. Neal thought fast and suddenly she was in his arms.

Regina breathed hard. The shock of nearly falling to the floor and possibly cracking her skull open quickly sinking away. She looked up right into Neal's eyes.

"Thank you." Regina barely whispered.

"Your welcome." He was staring back into her eyes.

After a few moments he set her down. Regina wished that he had held her longer.

"I see you got the book." Neal looked to her hand.

"Right." She hadn't even noticed. She turned away before he could see the blush rising in her cheeks.

\-----------

"I can barely read this." It was dark and Neal could barely read even by candle light.

"Well we need more light." Regina walked over to the unlit candelabrum, and lit the three candles. "There that should help."

"Hello." A voice said.  
"What was that?" Regina asked.

"Over here!" The two turned around. The candle Regina just lit began to form a man's face from the flame.

"What the hell?" Neal asked confused.

"Who are you?" Regina was prepared to use her magic at anytime.

"My name is Lumiere." The candle had a thick french accent as it spoke. "I was placed here by the Wicked Witch."

"Zelena's been here?" Neal questioned.

"Yes. She placed me here in case someone came here looking for a way to bring back the dark one. She said she would release from this form if I did my job. But since no one came she took matters into her own hand." Lumiere told them.

"What were your orders?" Regina asked.

"See that cabinet back there." Neal walked towards it and opened it. "I was supposed to lead them to the largest volume."

"This one?" Neal took it off the shelf and opened it.

"There was something in it." Regina looked through the cut out pages.

"The key to the dark one's vault," Lumiere continued. "I was to tell whoever found it that it could bring back the dark one, but not to tell them the price."

"Which was?" Regina asked.

"The user of the key would die."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Neal asked. "You work for her."

"I am still trapped in this form long since Zelena has accomplished her goal. What do I have to lose." Lumiere replied.

"Maybe I can help." Neal looked to Regina as she spoke. "I'll take you back to my castle and see if I can find a spell to change you back."

"Thank you mademoiselle!" Lumiere shouted in glee.

"We better head out. In case Zelena decides to show her face." Neal closed the book and put in the bag he had brought.

"Right." Regina walked over and put out the flames. She put the candelabrum in her own bag. "I'm gonna grab a few things that might help us before we leave."

"Need any help?" Neal started packing some of the books they had gotten just in case.

\-----------

"That everything?" Neal put the last of the supplies in his bag.

"Just one more thing." Regina walked into the great hall.

She looked at the podium to the right. Just as it was before the curse on the podium was a chipped tea cup. She walked over and placed it in her bag.

"Okay let's go." The two walked out of the dark castle and headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

"Belle they'll be fine." Snow sat on the edge of Belle's bed. Trying to comfort her.

"I know." Belle was laying in bed worrying herself. "I just can't help but worry."

"They'll take care of each other. "

"Well I figured that much."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think they like each other. Like 'falling in love' like each other."

"Oh my god! Are you serious!" Snow was practically jumping on the bed with excitement. 

"How'd you find out? When did you find out? When were they gonna tell me and David? When did they tell you? Why are you laughing?"

Belle couldn't help but laugh. "I said I THINK they like each other. Not that they're getting married. You got a bit over excited there."

"Sorry. I just-" a knock at the door stopped her from continuing.

"Your majesty." A guard had entered the room. "They're back."

Belle and Snow both got out of bed. They walked to the library where Neal and Regina were unpacking books.

"Did you find anything?" Belle asked.

"We're gone almost a week and you don't even say welcome back." Regina quipped.

"Welcome back. Did you find anything?" Regina and Neal told them what they had found out.

"So why does she want the baby?" Snow asked.

"We don't know, and neither does Lumiere." Neal replied.

"Speaking of him." She pulled the candelabrum from her bag. "I should try to reverse this." She began to walk out of the library but turned back. "I almost forgot." She reached into her bag and pulled out the chipped cup, and handed it to Belle. "I found it in the dark castle."

Belle's eyes filled with tears as she held it in her hands. Regina placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Thank you." She was choking back tears.

"Your welcome." She gave Belle a comforting smile and left.

\-----------

"This is impossible." Regina had been trying spells for almost 2 months.

"Maybe you should try harder!" Lumiere said impatiently. She had been unable to change him back to human form yet again.

"You're trying my patience candle!" She turned the page in the spellbook angrily almost ripping the page. That's when she saw the spell. "I don't believe it!"

"What is it?"

"I think I just found a way to help Belle." Regina smiled. "You don't mind if I put off trying to free you for a.while?"

"I'm not going anywhere." The candle was sarcastic but Regina knew he would let her. She blew out the flames. "Finally we're getting somewhere!" She said aloud.

"Getting where exactly?" Neal had just walked into the tower room.

"I think I just found the perfect protection spell against Zelena."

"That's great!" He was so overjoyed that he hugged her spinning her around in a circle real fast.

The two pulled apart holding each other's arms staring into one anothers eyes. For a moment Regina thought he would kiss her.

"S-so the spell?" Neal said.

"I should probably run it by her." Regina was still staring at his eyes. "The spell would have to be performed on her. She should be the final judge." 

They finally let go of each other.

"She's in the war council room. They're trying to locate Zelena. No one's seen her in months." Regina grabbed the spellbook and the two headed to the warm council room. They didn't speak at all.

\-----------

"Was there anything near the coast?" Charming asked Philip. 

"Nothing my men could find." Charming had contacted almost every kingdom to help them search for Zelena.

"Nothing from Thomas's kingdom." Belle gave David the note she had received. She didn't do much but it was better than sitting and waiting for the witch to come for her.

The war room doors opened and Regina walked through followed by Neal.

"I think I may have a solution to our problem." She placed a large book on the table.

"You found a way to track Zelena?" Belle asked.

"No, but I did find a protection spell." Regina flipped to a page in the book. "Basically it stops one person from doing harm to one specific person."

"That sounds a lot like the spell Rumplestiltskin used on me and Snow to protect us from you." David said.

"What?" Neal asked very confused. He should have read Henry's book while he had the chance.

"I think its the same one." Regina looked through the ingredients. "All of these ingredients are easily obtained except for one. Nightshade."

"Where would we find that?" Belle asked.

"The dark forest."

"How come nothing is ever found in the sunshine woods. How come its always something evil sounding." Charming was being sarcastic. But he was seriously kind of annoyed with the evil sounding places. "Where is this dark forest?"  
"I have a map that can help you there." Philip responded.

"Good, I'll leave in a few hours." David started to walk out.

"Wait." Regina grabbed his arm. She turned towards Belle. "Do you want the spell performed?"

"Will it protect my baby?" Belle asked.

"Yes."

"Then I want the spell done." She replied.

"Okay now you can go." Regina let go of David's arm. "But tell your wife were your going first."  
David nodded and left.

\-----------

"I'm sorry." Regina was in Belle's room, waiting for David when Regina had said this.

"For what?" Belle asked.

"For locking you in a tower for almost 2 years. For locking you in a mental hospital for almost 30. For tampering with your memories. For basically ruining your life a lot." Regina sat down on the vanity stool. "And I'm sorry you have to go through this." 

Belle could hardly believe that Regina had said that. Not that she hasn't changed, but she rarely says she's sorry.

"Thank you." Belle whispered. 

"I never got the chance to say it. You deserve better than this." Belle smiled at Regina. She knew they could move past everything now.

"Your majesty. David is back." A guard had come in and told them. The two walked to the great hall where David stood. A girl with dark skin and long black hair was with him.

"Did you get it?" Regina asked. David threw the bag with nightshade in it to her. She looked inside. "Perfect." She turned and left.

"Your welcome." David shouted. Belle walked over to the woman.

"Hi I'm Belle." Belle stuck her hand towards her to shake.

"Rapunzel." Rapunzel took the hand and shook.

"Rapunzel was stuck in a tower in the dark forest." David explained. "We're going to contact her parents to take her home."

"Belle." Regina was back. "Come on."

"It was nice to meet you." She curtsied to Rapunzel and walked towards Regina.

\-----------

Philip arrived back at the castle. Zelena was waiting for him when he got there.

"Well what did you find out." She demanded. The dagger was in her hands.

"Well.." Philip rambled for a bit as Aurora sneaked up behind her a sword in hand, ready to strike at any given moment.

"Your information seems rather useless." The Witch flipped her hand and Aurora was frozen. Philip was about to head towards his wife when suddenly the witch ripped her heart out. "Now tell me something useful or I kill her and the baby."

"They found a spell that would protect the baby and Belle from you." Philip felt guilt.

"Interesting." She flipped her hand again. Philip expected Aurora to be unfrozen and her heart returned. Only the later happened. Aurora was clouded in smoke and in her place was a winged monkey.

"Aurora!" He yelled. Suddenly he was turned into the same creature.

"You two seem to have used up your usefulness. Now scatter!" The creatures that were once Philip and Aurora flew off into the night. Zelena looked around. "Well its no emerald city but it will do."


	9. Chapter 9

"She's so peaceful when she sleeps. But you would know that already wouldn't you Rumple?" Zelena was in Belle's room late at night, the dark one standing beside her. "Now remember my order. Not a single word. I want to see if the spell my sister used really worked."

Rumpelstiltskin was about to make his way to protect Belle but the daggers control kept him from doing so.

"Oh don't worry. I won't kill her. I just want to see if when I cut her she bleeds." Zelena stood beside the bed. "Such a pretty girl." Zelena then took the dagger and stabbed it into her shoulder.

Belle woke up. A gasp escaping her lips. Rumplestiltskin screamed internally. The need to protect Belle almost breaking the control of the dagger. Almost.

"Guess it didn't work." She pulled out the dagger expecting blood, but finding it clean.

Belle smiled up at Zelena, then turned to look at Rumplestiltskin. She nearly cried. It was the first time she had seen him since he had died.

"Don't even look at her!" Zelena commanded, seething with rage. Rumplestiltskin turned his face from her with a snap. A mischievous smile still on his face.

"I suggest you leave Zelena." Zelena looked down at Belle. "The guards will be here any second. They knew you were here when you stepped one foot in here. And there is no spell, curse or harm you can do to me or me and Rumple's baby."

Zelena stepped back whirling herself in green smoke. Belle got one last look at Rumplestiltskin before they both disappeared. 

\-----------

 

Zelena raged while Rumplestiltskin giggled in the background.

"Stop laughing!" She commanded. He stopped. 

"Hard not to when the person whose controlling you plans have failed." Rumplestiltskin smiled mischievously.

"That's not why you're happy." Zelena was still furious.

"True that is only an added bonus. The fact that my family is finally safe from you is why I'm really happy." He continued to smile at her misfortune.

"Not your entire family." She smiled at her sudden realization. 

Damn. Rumple had hoped that she had forgotten. His smile disappeared. 

"There's really no use in killing him, so I'll let him live for now. But there is a question that needs answering." She held up the dagger. "How do I break the spell?"

"You can't. Never could find a way." Rumple smiled again, seeing how angry Zelena was getting.

"How long does the spell last?"

"As long as she lives."

"What about in other worlds?" Rumplestiltskin paused. Gotcha. Zelena smiled. "If she was taken to another world would the spell remain? And answer this with complete honesty."

"Yes." Rumplestiltskin whispered. "But all the lands are closed off from each other."

"Tell me how to get to another land." A deadly venom was in her voice.

"The Dark Curse."

"Bring it to me, then return to your dungeon." With a flash of magic he had left retrieved the dark curse and was back.

"Well done Rumple." Rumplestiltskin nodded and went back to the dungeon the witch kept him in.

When he arrived he became enraged. His own curse put his family in danger. Baelfire. Belle. The baby. He sank to the floor and began to cry.

\-----------

Zelena finally finished looking over the curse. She had almost everything she needed. She called upon her flying monkeys to help find her last ingredient. 

"Find them and bring them here. If they're not here in two months then I have to take drastic measures."

The monkeys scurried off into the night searching for the person Zelena loved most.

\---------

“I think that spell gave us some breathing room.” Regina finished clearing the book off the library table.

“We still don’t know why she wants the baby. Depowering her might be a helpful thing. I also think we need to find a way to free Rumple from the dagger.” Belle was still worried. She had every right to be.

“Belle,” Regina placed her hands on Belle’s shoulders. “Breathing room. Relax. I don’t think the stress is good for the baby.” Belle took a deep breath. “Besides we already know how to free Rumple from the dagger.” True love’s kiss.

“Its kind of hard to free him that way when she won't let him see me.” Regina pulled Belle in for a comforting hug. It was kind of awkward when Belle had a six month baby bump in the way, but Belle accepted it anyway.

Regina pulled back. “Come on, what do you want to do? Anything you want that won't stress you out to mo end."

Belle was about to answer, when a guard entered the library. "Why have so many of my conversations been interrupted by guards?"

"Sorry milady, but you're father is here. He wishes to see you." The guard said.

"My father?" Belle hadn't even thought about her father since the last time she saw him.

"Yes milady, he is down in the great hall waiting for you." The guard replied.

"Ok. Thank you." The guard bowed and left. Belle began to take a few deep breaths that turned into hyperventilating. "I can't see him. I haven’t seen him in months! What do I s-"

Regina spun Belle towards her. "Belle calm down. Its okay. You don’t have to talk to hi if you don’t want to.”

Belle eventually calmed down. “No I need to do this.”

“I can come with you if you want.” Belle smiled.

“Thank you.”

\-------------

Belle walked into the great hall. She saw her father stand up as she walked in.

"Belle." He said.

"Father." She said back. There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"Its nice to see you." There were two yards between them and neither was taking a step forward.

"Its nice to see you as well." More awkwardness. He turned to Regina.

"Do you mind giving me and my daughter a moment alone?" He asked her.

"She stays." Belle said quickly.

"Alright." Maurice said after a few moments. "Belle, I'm sorry."

"You are?" Belle wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

"Yes Belle, I really am." He took a few steps forward. "I may not like the person you've chosen to be with, but I realize now that it's your choice. I also know that you wouldn't give your heart to someone who didn't deserve it." Belle couldn't believe her father was actually saying this. She must be dreaming. "Besides, I'd actually see my grandchild after its born."

Belle went to hug her father and tears of joy flooded out her eyes.

Regina smiled in the background. But it was a sad smile. Belle was lucky enough for her father to apologize for what he did wrong. She was even luckier that her father was alive.

The two pulled back from their hug. "Come on Belle lets go home."

"Papa, I love you and I love our old home. But I love it here as well."

"So you won't come back?"

"No papa. But I would be happy if you would stay a few days."

"Anything to make you happy."

Belle smiled once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I expected. I blame the halloween candy thats heading towards my brain.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina flopped down on her bed exhausted. She had spent another day finding spells and answers and came up empty handed yet again. She needed rest. Actually what she needed was a day off. Maybe a week off. Maybe she just wanted to see her son again. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Regina shouted through the door. Neal walked in. Regina shot up off the bed in a manner of seconds. "Neal what are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"I was wondering if you would like to go riding with me tomorrow. Its been at least 300 years since I've been here and I could use a guide to tell me whats new." He was somewhat nervous.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, was all she could think.

"If you want it to be." He replied. "If you don't want it to be that's fine." He added quickly. "I mean-"

"Yes." She stopped him mid sentence. 

"What?"

"Yes I'd like to go riding with you." They both smiled.

"Ok."

"Ok." (Quick author thing that I have to say because I know at least 3 of you are thinking it: Maybe ok will be our always. I'm hilarious.)

"Well then I will see you tomorrow." Neal started to walk out but kind of bumped into the door frame instead. Regina laughed until he made his way out and closed the door.

Regina fell on the bed again feeling anything but exhausted. I have a date, she thought in bliss. I have a date, she thought in horror. What was she gonna wear? What would she say? She hadn't been on a date in years. She needed to prepare.

Once again she shot up off the bed and ran to her closet. She began to pull out as many dresses and outfits as possible. There was another knock on her door.

"Come in!" She was barely paying attention to who walked in.

"Jesus Regina!" Belle said in shock. "What's with all the clothes?"

Regina walked over to her friend. "I have a date." She smiled. Belle quickly closed the door and smiled.

"Oh my god! Neal finally asked you out?" Belle was so excited for her.

"Yes! Wait how did you know it was Neal?"

"I can read between the lines. But where are you two going?"

"We're going riding. I'm not sure where. But I don't know what to wear. And shouldn't you be resting?"

"Couldn't sleep. I was heading to the library when I heard noise from your room."

"Well at least sit while you help me."

Belle sat at the edge of bed. "Happy too."

The two spent the next hour and a half looking through all of Regina's outfits before deciding on one to wear tomorrow. 

"Now I think we both need some rest." Belle said.

"One more thing. I haven't been with someone in a while. What do I say?"

Belle put her hands on Regina's shoulders. "Just be yourself. He'll like you just fine."

"Ok." The two women hugged. Belle went to her room and Regina went to sleep.

\-----------

Neal looked over himself in one of the metal fixtures. He really wanted to impress Regina. He really liked her. She should be here any minute.

"Hey." He turned. There she stood at the entrance to the stable and she was beautiful. Her hair was loose and she wore a plain blue riding outfit but Neal thought she was beautiful either way.

"Hey." He said back. She began to walk towards him. "I already got the horses saddled, so all we have to do is leave."

"And where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." He lead her outside where the horses where. The two mounted and were off. It took them half an hour to reach their destination.

"Where are we?" Regina asked. She knew they were in a different kingdom, that much was obvious. She could see the castle from across the bridge. It was large and the surrounding village seemed to have some kind of celebration going on.

"The festival of lights." Neal dismounted his horse and Regina did the same. They began to walk over the bridge. "Rapunzel sent a letter to David telling him about it saying anyone was welcome to come. So I thought why don't I take the prettiest girl I know."

"You really think I'm pretty?" She smiled.

"Yeah I do." He smiled back. 

They reached the village archway and suddenly were swept up in the festivities. They stopped at nearly every booth, taking in all the sights sounds and smells. When they reached the center they saw a group dancing, with other couples randomly joining in.

"Its been so long since I've danced." Regina said staring longingly at the couples.

The next thing she knew Neal was pulling her into the group and they were dancing. They turned and spinned. She was so happy she never wanted the song to end. But it did. There was clapping all around them. Neither had realized that they were the only to left dancing.

Neal took a bow and Regina curtsied. After a few minutes the large circle continued on their way. The couple continued on their way into the night when the started walking in a small clearing near the village.

"So you've actually seen it?" Neal asked her. "And not fake memories implanted in your head seen it, but actually seeing it."

"Yes." She replied after taking a bite of her caramel apple. "And I gotta say that Disney made me and Snow's life seem extremely boring."

"Well he didn't do a very good job at portraying you." Neal took a bite of his own apple.

"Why thank you. At least I had a name, unlike David."

"Poor guy is just known as Prince Charming by everyone." They both laughed and Neal took another bite of his caramel apple. "When did the Enchanted Forest get these, because they weren't here when I left."

"I think right after we got back." She took a bite of her own.

"Well they do a pretty good job." He looked across the water to see the boats sailing out. "Come on." He pulled Regina along to a spot on the hill and they sat.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked.

"Give it a minute."

In no time at all the lanterns flew into the sky. Regina gasped at the sight.

"They're so beautiful!" She couldn't stop looking. It was a while before she turned to look at Neal. He had been staring at her with a smile on his face for the past few moments. "What is it?"

The next thing she knew Neal was kissing her. His lips were soft and full of longing.

He pulled back. She wished she hadn't. But they were both smiling. They kissed again. And again. And again. When they pulled apart for the last time they touched foreheads still smiling and somewhat breathless. Neal put his hand on her cheek and they stayed this way for a few minutes occasionally kissing.

"We should probably head back." Neal said. "Someone's going to probably get worried about us."

"But its so quiet away from the charmings." Regina slightly complained.

"I know but they've probably already sent out a search party." They both laughed.

Neal stood up and offered Regina his hand. She took at and Neal pulled her up into an embrace with a quick kiss. The couple then began to walk back to the horses.

\-----------

When they finally reached the palace it was almost midnight. They entered the stable's, Neal getting off his horse first. He then pulled Regina off hers and kissed her once again. They're kissing eventually became more frantic.

"We should take this inside." Neal said between kisses.

"We should." Regina kissed him a few more times.

"Oh aren't you two just adorable." Neal and Regina turned to see Zelena standing at the entrance to the stable. She began to walk forward.

"What do you want?" Regina demanded.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not here to kill either of you. At least not yet." She flipped her hand and the couple was frozen in place. Zelena then put her hand in Regina's chest and pulled out her heart. "I think I see a protection spell on here. Don't worry sis, I have no need to control you. Although that was a smart move." She then stopped at Neal. "I'm giving you a warning. If you even think of coming after this heart, or your fathers dagger, I will kill Regina in an instant." She then walked outside the stable flew off on her broom, Regina's heart in her hand.

When she was gone the couple was unfrozen. A silent look of terror was shared between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you cute then ripped your heart out. Mwahahahahaha.
> 
> I apologize to anyone who started shipping evilfire because of this fic.(feel free to make vids and write your own fanfics about them because there is like zero content for them!)


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you think she'll tell us about it when she gets back?" Snow and Belle were in the great hall.

"I don't know. Just don't push her okay." Belle said hands laying on her rounded stomach. "She was nervous when I last saw her."

"Gotcha." Snow replied. The doors burst open and in ran Regina and Neal. "So how was your date?" Snow asked them.

Regina shot daggers at Belle, which she found weird because she thought they were moving forward.

"We have a problem." Neal said quickly.

\-----------

"What do you mean she took your heart?" David asked. "Wouldn't she have killed you by now?"

"Well apparently that's not what she wants." Regina replied kind of harshly.

"And she doesn't want to control you either?" Snow asked.

"Did you miss the part about how I put a protection spell on it." She said sarcastically.

"Great what do we do?" David asked.

"Well we have to stop her." Belle said. "Before she takes something from everyone."

"Way to state the obvious." Wow Regina is being really mean.

"You're being kind of mean you know that." Snow said.

"You try having your heart ripped out your chest and taken as far from you as possible." Regina began to sulk.

"Neal you spent more time that any of us in the land without magic. They obviously had to have something on her there." Snow said quick. She really didn't need to deal with Regina right now.

"Yeah but whatever story that's told there is almost completely different than how it actually is." Neal said. "And the only way they say to defeat the Wicked Witch is too poor a bucket of water on her so she melts."

"That's probably not going to work." Belle said. "But did she have any enemies in the stories?"

"Dorothy, Wizard of Oz, Glinda. That's all I know of." He said.

"Where's the storybook when you need it." Regina said tiredly.

"Wait did you say Glinda?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Neal said.

"Well when I worked in the Dark Castle, a woman by that name sent a bird asking for help." She answered.

"How does that help us find her?" David asked.

"I recognized the bird as being indigenous to only to north of the dark forest." She replied.

"Great dark forest. Again." David said. "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

They all agreed and began to leave the war room.

\-----------

"Hey, Regina." Neal stopped her right before she entered her room. "Are you okay?"

"Aside from having my heart ripped out of my chest, yes I'm perfectly fine." Regina replied.

"You know what maybe I should just leave." He turned to leave but Regina pulled him back and kissed him.

They continued to kiss for a few moments, lucky enough to not have anyone interrupt them.

"I'm sorry." She said when her lips pulled away. "My hearts gone and that affects my emot-" Neal kissed her again.

"I know. I just thought you could use some rest. We had a long day, and we're leaving early tomorrow."

"Doesn't mean you can't spend the night." She kissed him again pulling him into the bedroom with her.

Neal kicked the door closed behind him, keeping his lips on hers the entire time. She finally pulled away.

"I really meant spend the night. I can't be alone right now." She said somewhat breathless.

"Ok." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

Eventually they went to bed. His arms wrapped around her.

\-----------

"Are you sure its a good idea for you to go with?" Neal asked Belle. 

"If I don't go I'll feel useless, and you know how I hate to feel useless." Belle was finishing packing the saddle. This proved to be a challenge with her baby bump in the way.

"And since I know that there is nothing I can do to stop you, I'm not going to." Neal replied, stepping over to help her. "But you should expect me to be very over protective."

"I shall expect nothing less." She joked.

"Everybody ready?" Asked David to the group of five. They all nodded and headed out.

\-----------

"This seems to be the place." Snow said.

"What gave you that idea? The scenery or the door in the middle of the road." Regina said. Snow ignored her.

They walked towards the door. Neal opened it.

"There's nothing there." David said.

"Well this was a giant waste of time." Regina began to walk away as did Snow David and Neal.

Bell opened the door again. She stuck her arm through the opening and gasped as it disappeared. 

"Guys come here!" She yelled. The group turned around and saw her disappear through the doorway.

"She's gone." David said.

Neal walked back over to the door and cautiously stepped through. He disappeared as well. David was the next one through.

"A simple cloaking spell that's all." Regina smirked and began to walk through the door. But all she did was end up on the other side of the doorway. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Let me try." Snow said. But the same thing happened to her as well.

\-----------

The three had stepped into a world entirely filled with snow.

"Are we in Oz?" David asked.

"No your not." The three turned around to see a beautiful woman with blonde hair entirely dressed in white. "But I was. Before I was banished."

"Are you Glinda?" Belle asked.

"I am." Glinda replied. "And I know who you are. Belle. A woman with a heart so pure she could even love the dark one." Belle smiled. "And know you carry another pure heart."

"Where's Snow and Regina?" David asked.

"Only the pure of heart can enter this place. Regina has no heart right now, nor do I think she would be able to enter if she did. Snow has a stain on her heart that no amount of goodness could ever cloud." Glinda answered.

"We came to ask you for help." Neal said.

"I know. Zelena is a powerful witch and my magic was never enough to defeat her."

The three sighed in defeat. "Is there anyway that you know of that can defeat her?" Belle asked.

"Although I was never strong enough to defeat her, light magic is the answer. A long time ago a pendant was given to her that increased her magic. The price of the pendant was that if she takes it off all her magic would be gone."

"Emma." David said. "She's born of true love. She has light magic."  
"Would that be enough?" Asked Belle. 

"If she is strong enough then yes."

\-----------

"We can't get to her." Regina said. "Unless you want to enact the dark curse."

"Who says we can't?" Snow asked.

"Well you need the heart of the thing you love most. Your daughters in another land, Belle's fiancee is being controlled by my sister, and Henry's with Emma." She looked down at the ground sadly at the thought of Henry.

"Then we'll figure something else out." Neal said, hoping to get Regina's mind off their son.

They really hoped there was another way.

\-----------

"I don't think there is any way back." Regina and Neal were in the tower taking a break from research.

"Hey we'll find a way back." He kissed her.

"What if I'm not strong enough to do the spell we find? What if the price is too high? What if-" she was silenced by his kiss again.

"You need to stop doubting yourself. You're strong enough. I don't think there's anything you couldn't do."

She smiled. She leaned in for another kiss then stopped. She grabbed her chest and began to fall forward.

"Regina?" Neal caught her as she fell. "Regina!"

"I really do know how to ruin a moment don't I." Zelena stood there squeezing Regina's heart. Not enough to kill her but enough to cause pain.

"Stop!" He yelled at the Witch.

"Oh I'll stop." She circled the room. "All you have to do is come with me."

"Why?"

"Who cares. Just know that if you do your precious queen will be safe. She won't have her heart back, but she'll live."

Neal looked down at Regina. "Deal."

Zelena stopped squeezing the heart, and Regina took a deep breath of relief.

"Don't go with her." She said.

"I have to." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

He began to walk away before she could say anything else.

"Let's go." He said to Zelena.

"Are you really looking forward to dying that much." Zelena asked a dark smile on her face. A look of shock appeared on Regina and Neal's faces just as Zelena magiced them away.

\-----------

Regina ran into the library.

"Regina what's wrong?" Snow asked. She David and Belle were looking for spells to get them to Emma.

"It's Zelena." Tears had been streaming down Regina's face. "She took Neal."

"What!" Belle was halfway across the room.

"That's not the worst part. Before she left she said Neal was going to die." Regina choked on her own words.

"Why would she kill him?" Snow asked.

"I think I know why." David was looking out the window as clouds of purple and green smoke flowed towards the castle.

"She made Rumple enact the dark curse." The realization hit Belle as tears fell down her face. "She made him kill his own son."

"Why does she need to go to Storybrooke?" Snow asked.

"Same reason I did." Regina said. "To make a spell no longer effective." She turned to Belle. "The spell isn't effective in other lands." Belle turned towards Regina. "I'm sorry."

The clouds hit and they were surrounded by smoke.

\-----------

Belle opened her eyes, to find herself in Storybrooke. She looked down in shock to find herself pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm evil.
> 
> No one remembers anything. What's going to happen. Sorry evilfire shippers your going to be dealing with a lot of sadness. I just enjoy making Regina sad. Mwahahahahaha.


	12. Chapter 12

Belle stared at herself in the mirror. She was pregnant. The shock was just beginning to wear off. The last thing she remembered was watching Emma and Henry go over the town line as the curse hit. Less than a minute later she was waking up pregnant.

The ring of the doorbell jolted her to reality. She walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs as fast as she could. She answered the door to see Mary-Margaret standing there.

"H-OH MY GOD!" She stared at Belle.

"The realities just hitting me now." Belle said to her. "Come in."

"I just came to see how you were doing because of what happened to Gold," Mary-Margaret closed the door behind her. "and instead I get the answer to if any time has passed." She and Belle walked into the living room.

"Yeah well, think of how I feel." Belle rested her head on the back of the couch.

"How far gone are you?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I don't know." Belle replied.

"Well you should probably go see a doctor." Belle's eyes shot open at the mention of the word. "I could drive you to the hospit-"

"No!" Belle yelled startling Mary-Margaret. "I'm sorry. I just can't go back there." Mary-Margaret put her arms around her in a comforting her.  
"It's okay." She held Belle, when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. seeing it was David. "I have to take this."

"Ok." Mary-Margaret got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She answered the phone. "Hey."

"Hey. How is she?" David asked.

"She's fine." Mary-Margaret tried to sound casual. "She's pregnant." She swore she heard him spit out a drink on the other end.

"How pregnant?" He asked.

"Very."

"Well at least we know that some time has past. The question is how much time."

"I told her that. She refuses to go to the hospital to check."

"I can see why. But she's going to have to go eventually."

"I'll try to get her to go."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up.

\-----------

Mary-Margaret was somehow able to convince Belle to go to the hospital. She parked the car in front of the hospital doors.

“You going to be okay?” Mary-Margaret asked.

“I don’t know.” Belle but her hands on her stomach. She thought she felt the baby kick but it was probably nothing.

“I’ll be there the whole time.” Belle took a deep breath and opened the car door. Mary-Margaret was close behind her.

The were in the waiting room for awhile before Doctor Whale called her in.

"We're going to take an ultrasound that's all." The Doctor said.

"Ok." Belle said nervously.

Dr. Whale began to spread some kind of goo over her stomach. He began to use the ultrasound on her stomach. Belle held on to Mary-Margaret's hand nervously. Suddenly an image began to appear on the screen. A second later a baby appeared on screen.

Belle began to cry. She had told Mary-Margaret that reality was hitting her at the house. Nut this was when reality was really hitting her. Seeing her baby. Her and Rumple’s baby. The baby he wouldn’t be here for.

“The baby seems healthy, and you look to be at the end of your final trimester. I would estimate the baby to be due in about 3 to 4 weeks.” Dr. Whale looked over at Belle. “I can tell you what the gender is if you want?”

Belle shook her head. She wanted it to be a surprise. The Doctor turned off the monitor. After a few minutes he handed Belle a picture of the baby. She smiled.

\-------------

Belle stepped inside the dark shop. She looked around. This was the last place she saw Rumple alive. This had been the place he proposed. She walked over to the counter. There is was. Just as she left it. She picked it up. Their little chipped cup.

A noise came from the back. She looked up. Not knowing who or what it was, she set down the cup and picked up the candelabra next to it. She then walked over to the doorway to the backroom. Belle pressed herself up against wall next to the door. As much as she could anyway.

Whoever had been in the back walked through the door. Not seeing their face in the dark shop Belle hit them in the back of the head. They fell to the ground.

“Ow!” a familiar voice said.

“Neal?” Belle questioned.

“Yeah. Nice to see you to.” Belle finally turned on the lights. Neal was lying on the ground his hand on the back of his head. “Woah.”

“Yes, I know. I’m pregnant. I was just at the hospital. What are you doing here?” Belle helped him up off the ground.

“Trying to find an answer to how we’re back. Thought there might be something here.”

“You okay?”

“Well my head kind of hurts but other than that I’m completely fine.”

“Good.”

“Are you okay?” She didn’t know if he meant the fact that she was pregnant or if she was still getting over Rumple’s death.

“I’ll be fine.” Neal pulled her in for a hug.

“It is really good to see you.”

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is he alive. Don't worry guys I have a plan.


	13. Chapter 13

“So I get how I know that its been nine months but how do you guys know its been nine months?” Emma sat in the lounge of Granny’s Bed and Breakfast. She had arrived from New York and had just put Henry to bed. She got her answer 30 seconds later when Belle walked in.

"I came as soon as you called." She set her bag down. "Hey Emma."

"Hi Belle." Emma had stood up. She was shocked. Belle was pregnant. "You're uh..."

"Yeah I know." Belle rested her hands on her stomach. Emma walked over to hug her. Bella was taken back for a moment but did return the hug.

"You're gonna be okay." Emma said..

“I know.” Belle responded. The two pulled back from the hug.

“Now I know how you guys knew that time had passed.” Emma joked.

“That is seriously how we all knew that time had passed.” David answered.

“Who cast the curse that brought you guys here? And why do they want your memories gone?” Emma asked.

“We thought maybe Regina, but she seems as clueless as everyone else.” Mary-Margaret answered. “Everyone else is also clueless.”

Emma was going to ask more questions when Leroy barged in through the door with one of his brothers.

“Another one has gone missing!” He said.

“Missing? What are you talking about?” Emma asked.

“Thank god you're back sister!” Leroy responded.

“Ever since we got back people have been going missing.” Belle answered. “And not like they didn’t get swept up in the curse. We’ve seen them since we got back but then they just disappear.”

“It normally happens near the town line.” David said.

“Looks like whoever cast the curse doesn’t want you guys leaving Storybrooke.” Emma said. A thought hit her. “What about Neal?”

“Oh he’s fine.” Belle answered. Emma sighed in relief. “I told him it might not be best to come here right now.”

“Does he know the situation we’re in?” Emma asked.

“Yes, but if he I wasn’t sure if seeing Henry w-” Neal walked in right then.

“Emma.” He was somewhat breathless.

“Could you guys give us a minute.” Emma asked. Everyone cleared out. Hook hung back for a minute. But eventually left.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” She said. God this is awkward.

“You remember.”

“Yeah Hook got a memory potion and gave it to me.”

“And Henry?”

“There wasn’t enough.”

“So what does he know about me?”

“What I thought before I saw you in New York again. That you're the guy who got me sent to jail.”

“Well if you don’t want me to see him that’s fine.”

“Its not that I don’t want you to see him. He doesn’t even know you're here.”

“Ok. Then when you think he’s ready.”

“Ok.”

\------------

Belle was reading a self help book on pregnancy. She was reading about something called cradle cap, which scared her (everything in that book scared her).

“You know reading those self help books are going to cause you to much stress.” She looked up to see that Mary-Margaret had walked in with Henry. He was going through the stacks looking but not really looking.

“I know but this is the only thing I have that can help me.” She said. “Did you know that there’s something called cradle cap. Its a gross skin rash that babies get on their heads."

“That’s gross.” Mary-Margaret joked

“It goes away. It doesn’t harm the baby.” The two turned to see a woman with red brown hair near the stacks. The two hadn’t noticed her come in. "I'm sorry I couldn't help overhearing."

"No it's fine." Belle replied. "How do you know that?"

"I used to be a midwife back in our land." The woman began to walk over. "Its my job"

"Really?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"You know I could really use the help." She began to talk quieter so that Henry couldn't hear. "With the curse and all."

"I'd be happy to help. Can we meet tomorrow?" The woman asked.

"That'd be great! I just realized I don't even know your name." Belle said.

"Oh, my name is Elphie." Elphie stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Elphie. I'm Belle."

"That's such a pretty name."

"Thank you. Let me just give you my address." Belle began to write her down the address to the pink house.

"Mary-Margaret," Henry had finished looking and came back with nothing.

"You didn't find anything?" Mary-Margaret asked him.

"No." He had already taken his game out at this point.

"Okay then. We'll just go to my place then." She turned to Belle. "Good luck. Nice meeting you Elphie."

"Nice to meet you to." The two walked out.

"I hope you don't mind, but I like to also meet the father during the first meeting. Is there a chance he'll be around?" Elphie asked.

Belle became silent. She started randomly stacking books on her desk. Elphie read between the lines.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I had no idea." She gave Belle's hands a squeeze.

"Thank you."

"I feel a bit awkward now. I think I'll just check out now." She handed Belle her book. Belle checked out the book.

"That's due back in two weeks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Elphie walked out of the library, the copy of Wicked in her arms.

\-----------

"So flying monkeys are taking people and turning them into flying monkeys." Emma was still trying to look at the logic in this. There was none.

"Apparently." David said.

"Who brought them the Wicked Witch of the West?" Emma joked.

"Well Oz is real love." Hook said.

"Seriously she's real?" Emma was shocked that she was shocked.

"Of all the characters you'll believe exist, the Wicked Witch isn't one of them." Hook joked.

"I'm going to start keeping a list." Emma leaned against the wall outside her parents apartment. 

"But what does she want in Storybrooke?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I don't know but it's probably not good."

\-----------

Elphie walked down the stairs to the cellar carrying a tray of food.

"Eat up. Tomorrow we start work." Rumplestiltskin's hand grabbed her arm through the cage.

"How the hell did you bring me back?" Panic was in his voice.

She pulled her hand back and climbed up the stairs a wide smirk across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. How subtle is Zelena.
> 
> Also this dramatic reveal thing doesn't work if you guys already know  
>  But I'm going to use it anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

"Wake up Rumple! We have a busy day ahead of us." Elphie made her way down the steps the next morning. She opened the cage. Rumplestiltskin lay against the side looking beaten.

"What exactly do you want from me?" He was angry and tired. The second he was free of her control of the dagger he would kill her.

"Oh I can't tell you that now can I." She faked innocence. "But you do have a part to play. Now I will be gone for a few hours." She then held out the dagger. "Don't run off." She then walked back up the stairs shutting and locking the door behind her.

\-----------

"All I'm saying is that we obviously didn't have a baby during the missing year." Mary-Margaret and David were at the diner. "Maybe we need to talk about the idea of it."

"Are you sure now's the best time to talk about this?" David asked. "We're basically on a witch hunt."

"Well we're always in a crisis so there really is no good time to talk about this." Mary-Margaret countered. She was about to continue when Elphie bumped into their table.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Its fine." Mary-Margaret said. She looked up. "Elphie right?"

"Yes, its nice to see you again."

"David this is Belle's midwife. Elphie this is my husband David." Mary-Margaret introduced.

"Nice to meet you." David stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." Elphie accepted the hand.

"Are you headed over to Belle's now?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Yeah. Just stopped in for a quick breakfast. It was nice seeing you again." She turned to David. "Nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too." Elphie then left.

"She's so nice." Mary-Margaret said.

"I noticed." David joked.

"Maybe she'll help us in the future with our baby." Mary-Margaret said hopefully.

David didn't answer. He just took a nervous sip of his hot cocoa. Neither of them had noticed that Elphie had poured a bit of night shade in it.

\-----------

"You must have been so scared." Elphie sat at the table in Belle's kitchen.

"Not really. I was more scared for my people than I was for myself." Elphie had asked Belle about how she met Rumplestiltskin and she was fine with sharing it. It was nice to talk to someone about Rumple without the look of too much pity in their eyes.

Just then the door opened. Neal walked in.

"Hey Belle." He said.

"Hey. I thought you left to help Emma?" Belle asked.

"I did. I just need to pick something up."

"And Henry?"

"He's with Regina." He had just noticed that Elphie was in the room.

"Oh, right. Neal this is Elphie. Elphie this is Neal."

"Nice to meet you." Neal said quickly.

"Nice to meet you as well." Elphie said.

Neal returned his attention to find what he was looking for.

"So since this is your first pregnancy it should move at a normal pace." Neal walked back through the room.

"See ya Belle. Nice to meet you Elphie." He continued out the door.

"See ya." Belle heard the front door closed.

"It must be hard. Just the two of you." Elphie offered Belle a comforting smile.

"Its not that hard. But it does get lonely." Belle confessed. 

"Well you won't be alone forever." Belle smiled sadly. Even though what Elphie said was true.

\-----------

"Neal said he would get a head start on the woods." Emma said. She, David and Hook we're in Regina's office.

"I'll call him. Give him an idea of where to start." David said. They had just found the berries leading them to only one part of the woods. David stepped out of the office and called Neal.

\-----------

"Alright thanks David." Neal hung up and started heading towards where the Witch might be living. Then he heard a sound. He held up his sword just in case. Walking through the woods was Mary-Margaret. 

"There you are." She said. "Emma told me you were somewhere in the woods."

"Mary-Margaret? What are you doing here?" Neal asked.

"Well I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. I'm the best tracker there is."

"And the bow and arrow?" He had just noticed she was holding one.

"My weapon of choice."

"Okay. Well David called and gave me a general direction of where to look."

"Then lets get started."

\-----------

"A farm house. You have to appreciate the irony." Emma joked. Hook just looked at her confused.

They then began to walk towards the farm house. Once they reached it Emma looked inside.

"Looks like-" she stopped hearing a creaking sound. She motioned for Hook to follow her. She held her gun in front of her as a precaution. As the two reached the corner of the house they quickly turned and pointed their weapons.

"Hey Emma." Neal was holding a sword in front of him, Mary-Margaret right behind bo at the ready.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma and Hook lowering their weapons.

"We found a trail that lead us here." Mary-Margaret said. She and Neal lowering their weapons as well.

"And you didn't call me?" Emma was slightly annoyed. Not angry. Annoyed. 

"No signal." Neal defended.

"You find anything?" Emma asked.

"We checked everywhere except the storm cellar." Mary-Margaret answered. 

"Ok then lets check." Emma pocketed her gun and the four started heading towards the cellar.

"Great its locked." Mary-Margaret said.

"Okay lets unlock it." Hook raised his arm to break the lock.

"Woah." Emma grabbed Hooks arm. "We don't want her to know we were here. Neal can you break it."

"I never learned how to break a combination lock." He replied.

"Looks like we're going to need magic." Mary-Margaret said. She looked at Emma. Emma looked back in slight confusion.

"I can't. I'm out of practice." Emma replied. "We're going to have to call Regina."

"On it." Neal had already pulled out his cell phone and started dialing Regina's number.

\-----------

"What about your dad?" Regina knew what Henry's answer would be. But she had to feign ignorance in order to get to re-know her son. 

She had been feeling distant from everyone since she got back. Like all of her emotions had been put on low. She hoped having Henry back would solve it but obviously not.

"I never knew my dad." Henry answered. "He let my mom go to jail. She also doesn't know where he is, he also doesn't know I exist either."

"Would you ever want to meet him?" Regina asked.

Henry shrugged. "I don't know. I think it would be to weird. Its always been just me and my mom and I think she doesn't want our family to get any bigger."

"Well I think that one day you're going to have more than enough family then you'll know what to do with." 'I can't believe I just said that.' was all Regina could think.

"Really?" Henry asked.

Regina smiled. "Really." Her cell phone rang. She saw on the I.D. that it was Neal. "I need to take this real quick." Henry nodded in understanding. 

Regina answered. "Did you find anything?" She asked.

"Hello to you to Regina." Neal countered. "We found where she lives."

"That's good." Regina said.

"Yeah, now the problem is that we need to get in her locked storm cellar, and if we want her to not know we were never there we need to use magic. But Emma's a bit out of practice." Neal continued.

Regina knew that meant they needed her. "I'll be over there soon."

"Great, thanks." They both hung up. Regina turned back to Henry.

"There's something I need to take care of." She said. "But I'm going to drop you off at a friend of Mary-Margaret's." Regina didn't know if she and Belle counted as friends. "She's the librarian. Is that okay with you?"

Henry shrugged. "Yeah that's fine with me."

\-----------

Elphie saw the sword edge appear in her bag as she was leaving Belle's house.

"Thank you so much for coming." Belle said as Elphie put on her coat.

"It was no trouble, and feel free to call at any time if you have any problems." Elphie said.

"I'll try. Bye." Belle said. 

"Bye." Elphie opened the front door just as Regina was walking up the sidewalk with Henry. Elphie hid all the emotion on her face as she walked past the two.

Regina stopped for half a moment at the unrecognized woman, but continued on as if she hadn't mattered.

"Hey Belle." She said as she and Henry reached the door. "Do you mind watching Henry till Emma comes to pick him up. There's something I need to take care of."

Belle wasn't smiling at Regina but smiled for Henry. "I'd be happy too. Come on in." Henry walked in and sat down on the couch and pulled out his gameboy. Belle closed the door before Regina could say another word.

\-----------

When Elphie finally got home she saw many different pairs of footprints in the snow.

"Oh dear." She said mockingly. "Looks like someone found my home." She made her way to the cellar door destroying the lock.

"What do you want now dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Get up." She comanded. He got up. "Now follow me. We need to move you someplace safer for now." As the two left she had completly forgotten that she had given him the spinning wheel and that he'd been turning straw all day.

\-----------

"So the Wicked Witch took his courage?" Emma asked. "Oz is really just popping itself all over the place now isn't it." Hook was about to question what she meant but decided not to. He should really try to understand this world.

"A symbol of it." Regina explained.

"Is that going to affect him in anyway?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I don't think so." Regina answered.

"Let's hope not." David said.

The group of six made their way to the farm house and to the cellar door finding the lock busted off.

"There was a lock on the door last time." Emma said.

"I think I can tell that captain obvious." Regina retorted. "Let's see what she's hiding." Regina began to walk down the stairs.

"Is it just me or was she nicer before we came here again?" Hook asked.

"I heard that." Regina yelled. The group followed her. "There's magic down here. Can you feel it?" She turned to Emma.

"Yeah I feel it, kind of." Emma said.

"What was she keeping down here?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Or who?" Hook said noticing the cage. He turned on the light hanging from the ceiling.

All six of them stood in shock. David breaking the silence after he picked up the gold piece off the floor.

"And how many people do we know who can spin straw into gold?" He said.

They all continued to stare at the spinning wheel inside the cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Henry being oblivious to the fact that he's related to everyone. I don't know why but I find this funny.
> 
> Elphie is taken from the name Elphaba the name of the Wicked Witch from the book/musical Wicked.
> 
> She got the night shade during the missing year. Because she needed to get stuff done during the missing year.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It took up to 12 pages in my google doc. I have no idea why it took so long to write this.

"Why don't you like Regina?" Belle looked up from the book she was reading Henry had been quiet since he walked in the house and took out his gaming system.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Your smile seemed kind of fake when you saw her." He answered.

"Let's just say that Regina and I have a very complicated history." Belle said. 

Luckily she was spared from having to elaborate by the doorbell. She got up to see Emma. She looked extremely shocked and kind of nervous.

"Emma. Henry's in the other room I'll just ge-" she was cut off.

"Actually there's something I need to talk to you about first." She said it as if it was something that was going to cause Belle heartache.

"Yeah what is it." Belle was worried what she was going to hear.

"Actually can we talk out back?" Belle was about to ask when she noticed David and Mary-Margaret headed towards the back.

"Yeah. Okay." She led Emma through the house.

"Mom." Henry looked up from the couch to see Emma. "Are you here to pick me up?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Belle about something real quick. Alright kiddo.” Emma told her son.

“Alright.” he returned his attention to his video game. Emma and Belle continued to the back.

When they were outside, Belle saw that David, Mary-Margaret, Regina, Neal and Hook were already there.

"Why is everyone here?" Belle asked. The entire group had nervous looks on their faces.

"You might want to sit down for this." Emma said. Belle sat down on the bench that was on the porch. Emma took a deep breath, and sank down on the bench and faced her. “Rumpelstiltskin's alive.” Belle was in shock. She began to breath heavily as Emma continued. “We found the Wicked Witch’s house. There was a locked storm cellar. When we got back after going to get Regina to unlock it, the lock was busted open. When we went down there, there was a spinning wheel and straw turned to gold.” Belle burst into tears. Emma wrapped her arms around her.

“How is that even possible?” Belle asked through her sobs.

“We were hoping you could tell us.” Regina said. Emma shot her a look. Regina continued anyway. “You know him better than anyone. So maybe you could look into it.”

Belle began to wipe away her tears. “Yeah I’ll look.” she said. “There’s probably something in the shop. I’ll head over there now.”

“I’ll drive you.” Neal said.

“Ok.” Belle got up, Emma steadying her as she did. She and Neal were already heading towards the car when Hook stopped them.

“I will join you.” Hook said. Belle stared at him for a moment trying to determine whether or not he was joking.

"Seriously?" Belle gave them all a look.

"He can help protect you from the Wicked Witch if she shows up." Emma said.

"You do know he tried to kill me?" Belle said straining her words. "Twice."

"Sorry." Hook gave her the worst apology she ever heard.

"You really know how to charm a girl." Mary-Margaret said.

"This will be my way of making it up to you." Hook glanced at Belle hoping for some form of approval. Belle signed.

"Fine." She Neal and Hook, headed towards the car.

"We can't risk going back there today." David pointed out.

"I'll head over there tomorrow." Regina said.

"You sure that's the best idea?" Emma asked.

"I'll be fine." Regina then stalked off towards home.

Emma agreed to meet her parents tomorrow. She opened the door to the house.

"Time to go, kid." She called.

"Okay." He got up off the couch barely taking his eyes off the game. "Where's Belle?"

"Oh." Emma realized. "There was something at the library she needed to take care of."

Henry shrugged as the two left to go back to their room at Granny's.

\-----------

"We've been out here all night." Rumplestiltskin stood near the edge of the cliff overlooking the town. "Whatever reason you have for hiding me is gone. Now that I've endured the cold for a night, will you tell me what your plan is."

Elphie began to pick her nail with the dagger. "Oh, I have everything for my plan. Just one ingredient is a little late."

"And whats that?" He wasn't that interested in her plans. He already knew that the Savior and whoever joined her would take care of the problem.

"A baby." She said it so calmly. Like a baby was something she could get at any time.

Rumpelstiltskin was disgusted. He knew there were spells for baby parts, but he was never one to perform them.

"It's a very specific baby. Poor mother's going to be devastated." She put the dagger away on her belt. "Such a pretty thing. Although I think that baby was one of the few things from her dead lover."

Rumplestiltskin continued to stare at her. He hated her with every fiber of his being. Elphie began to walk over towards him.

"And who is this woman, you plan to take an innocent child from?" He asked angrily.

"No one special. Just a woman I met at the library." Rumplestiltskin did his best to hide the look of shock. Please don't be Belle, he thought, Anyone but Belle. Elphie didn't continue. "Now I want you to stay here. I have business to take care of." With that she walked away.

Rumplestiltskin lowered himself to the ground. Don't be Belle was all he could think.

\-----------

"Belle?" Neal shook her awake. She was lying on the bed in the back of the shop. She said she would be back home in an hour when he left, which obviously hadn't happened.

Belle woke up. For a moment she forgot where she was. Then she saw she was in the shop.

"You really should have gone home." Neal joked.

"I probably should have." She stretched as much as she could. It was then that Hook walked in.

"Good you're awake." He walked over placing a book on the desk. "Emma and David are scoping the woods, Mary-Margaret's checking most of the town and Regina's back at the Wicked Witches place."

"Is it really a good idea for Regina to go back there alone?" Neal asked.

"If you want to go with her be my guest." Hook said. Neal looked back at Belle. 

"Go ahead I'll be fine." She said. Neal gave her a side hug goodbye and went out the backdoor.

\-----------

Regina was headed towards the Witches house. Lucky for her the Witch wasn't home. Regina then heard a noise. She created a ball of fire in her hand for caution.

"Hold your fire." Neal was walking towards her hands held above his head, a sword in one of them.

Regina diffused the fireball. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Helping you." He replied.

“No your not.” She said.

“Yes I am.”

"I don't think your sword is going to help against a Witch who can break a blood spell."

 

"No it can't. But she does have my father somwhere, so I'd like to know where. Plus I probably know more about her than you do."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've seen the movie, read the book and my evil ex dead fiancee made me see the musical." Regina laughed.

"Fine. Just don't do anything stupid."

"That's asking for a lot." The two walked towards the house.

They began to look around the outside.

"There doesn't seem to be anything outside." Regina called.

"Then we check inside." Neal made his way towards the door. He pulled out two paper clips and stuck them in the lock.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked staring at him.

"Breaking in." With a small click the door unlocked and Neal opened it. "We're in."

\-----------

The small bell rung from the shop door. Hook was at the front desk trying to unlock the cabinet. He looked up. There stood a woman with brunette hair and grey eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm looking for Belle. Someone said she was here today." The woman said.

Belle walked to the front. "Hello Elphie."

"Hello Belle. I hope you don't mind I came to check up on you." Elphie said.

"Not at all. Come on back." The two women walked to the back, ignoring the captain.

\-----------

"So far I'm seeing nothing." Emma and David had been walking through the forest still trying to find Rumplestiltskin or the Witch.

"Well we've only been out here for an hour, and its a lot of woods to look through." David put in. "We should have recruited Robin Hood."

"Why are the merry men living in the woods? They do realize that they can live in buildings now?" Emma joked.

"We should tell them that before one of them gets hypothermia." David joked back. Emma laughed.

\-----------

"I don't think there's anything here." Regina said. "At least nothing that tells us who she is." She and Neal leaned up against the kitchen table.

"Can I ask you a personel question?" Neal asked.

"Go ahead." Regina said.

"You've been acting different since we got back here." Neal said. "Right now you seem fine, but yesterday you seemed kind of distant. Why is that?"

Regina looked at him. "I don't know. Ever since we got back here every emotion I have feels muted. I thought it was because Henry was gone, but even when I'm near him it feels muted." She suddenly realized what she was saying. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Maybe we got along really well during the missing year." Neal joked. Regina made a small laugh. Neal realized that he really liked her laugh.

Regina looked behind them picking a book off the table. "I think that whoever this witch is, she's not very subtle." She was holding a copy of Wicked.

"You know I think this is what the musical is based on." Neal looked over her shoulder.

"Is there seriously a musical or are you just messing with me." Regina smiled at him.

"No I'm serious."

"Well it's probably not very accurate."

"From past experience I'd say its not."

Regina started reading the back. "If the Witches name is actually Elphaba she would probably do best to change it here."

Realization struck Neal. "She didn't."

Regina stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"We have to call Emma." He said as he pulled Regina out the door.

\-----------

Emma and David were along the side of the road after finding nothing in the woods. Emma's phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. seeing it was Neal.

"Hey." Emma said.

"Its the midwife." Neal said.

"What?" Emma said confused.

"Belle's midwife, she's the Wicked Witch." Neal explained.

"Oh my god." Was all Emma could say.

"How close are you to town?" Neal asked.

"We're headed to the car. Wait, are you not in town?" Emma and David had broke into a run, David slightly confused as to why.

"I went with Regina to check out the Witches house." Neal explained. "Just warn Belle okay. She's probably still at the shop."

Emma and David were inside the yellow bug. "Okay we'll be there soon." With that she hung up.

"They find out who the Witch is?" David asked as he buckled his seatbelt. 

"Yeah and its Belle's midwife." Emma started the car and had already thrown the car in gear.

"You mean Elphie!" David said. Emma stopped the car at the name.

"You're telling me there was someone with the same nickname as the character from the musical Wicked and no one could tell she was the Wicked Witch?" Emma didn't know if she was frustrated or not.

"Not all of us have seen broadway Emma, just drive." Emma continued down the road.

\-----------

"Lets hope Emma gets there in time." Neal said.

Regina was about to say something when Neal was suddenly pulled back.

"Neal!" She yelled. When she ran after she saw Elphie had pulled him back so that he was only a few feet away from her.

"You have ruined my plans!" The Witch yelled at them. Regina ran over to Neal helping him up.

"Weren't that hard to foil when the only thing hiding you was a pretty terrible disguise, Elphaba." Neal said.

"Elphaba?" The witch was confused for a moment, but then smiled. "That's my middle name. Most people call me Zelena."

"So why exactly are we in Storybrooke, Zelena?" Regina asked, ready to use her magic at any time.

"Because of you." Zelena said simply.

"Me?" Regina asked confused. 

"You ruined my plans in the Enchanted Forest. So I had to send everyone here."

"So you gave yourself a reset?" Regina asked angrily. "I speak from personal experience when I say its not worth the thing you love most."

A quick look of rage set upon Zelena's face but was quickly gone and replaced with an evil smile. "Enough about me. I know why you came looking for me." She pulled out the dagger. "Is this what you were looking for. Dark One I summon thee." With a swirl of magic Rumplestiltskin appeared.

"Papa?" Neal looked at his father with shock and relief. His father was alive.

Rumpelstiltskin was about to speak but Zelena stopped to him. "Don't speak. Go back to your cage now." With a swirl of red smoke he was gone again. "Happy now?"

"You evil bitch!" Neal told Zelena.

"I'm not evil!" Zelena shouted in rage. She began to use magic to choke Neal. "I'm wicked."

"Stop!" Regina threw a fireball at Zelena, who caught it.

"Oh, little sister. I'm more powerful than you realize." Zelena diffused the fireball.

"What did you just call me?" Regina asked with a bit of shock.

Zelena stopped choking Neal and he fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"You heard me." Zelena smiled maliciously. With that she was gone.

Regina ran over to Neal.

"Did she just call you her sister?"

\-----------

David and Emma walked into the shop guns held high.

"What are you two doing?" Hook asked. He was still in the shop hoping to find something in the books Belle left behind.

"Is Belle here?" Emma asked.

"No. The midwife came and told her the best thing to do would be go home." Hook explained.

"We have to hurry." David and Emma started heading out the door.

"Wait what's going on?" Hook asked.

"Elphie's the Wicked Witch." Emma explained. She followed her father out of the shop.

\-----------

Belle finished pouring herself tea. She was going over the final book that she had brought home. There was a knock on the door. She answered the door. Emma and David entered holding guns in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Belle demanded.

"Is Elphie here?" David asked.

"No she left half an hour ago." David and Emma lowered their weapons. "What's going on?"

Emma went over to Belle. "Elphie's the Wicked Witch."

\-----------

"I'm such an idiot." Belle held her head in her hands. She was stressed.

"You're not an idiot." Emma said. "Anyone could have fallen for it." David had gone to talk to Mary-Margaret about their discovery. So it was just the two of them. "You woke up in Storybrooke pregnant with 8 months of your life missing. You just thought you were doing whats best."

"I still feel like an idiot." Emma gave Belle a sympathetic look and gave her a hug.

It was then that Regina and Neal had decided to walk in.

"We have a problem." Neal said.

\-----------

"So the Wicked Witch is your sister?" Belle said.

"Apparently." Regina said.

"Why am I even surprised at this point." Emma leaned herself against the wall. "Next you'll tell me someone's related to Jasmine and Aladdin."

"What did she mean by you ruined her plans in the Enchanted Forest?" Belle asked ignoring Emma's comment.

"I wish I knew." Regina said.

"What I want to know is how she brought my father back." Neal said. "We still don't have that answer."

"Actually, I might have found something." Belle walked to the kitchen and brought back the book she was looking through before Emma and David had shown up. "It tells of the Dark One's vault."

"I'm guessing he didn't keep jewels and gold in there." Emma said.

"No. A key comes with it. If you place the key in the vault it resurrects the last Dark One." Belle explained.

"So Zelena used the key to bring back Rumple?" Regina asked.

"Sort of. It also says that whoever uses it dies." Belle continued.

"So she sacrificed someone?" Neal asked.

"Most likely." Belle stated.

"Well that's one question answered." Emma said. "But it feels like a whole lot more are being asked."

\------------

"Are you sure you want to tell him?" Neal asked Emma at their booth in Granny's. "I can wait till his memories come back."

"I know but he already knows that I'm keeping stuff from him." Emma looked back towards the sitting room, where Henry was waiting. "He needs a bit of truth."

"Okay I'll be right here if he wants to talk to me." Neal took a sip of his hot cocoa. Emma smiled and went to talk to Henry.

"Hey kid." Emma sat across from Henry. "How was fishing?"

"Fun." Henry said. "We should go more often when we get back to New York."

Emma finally had the guts to say what she needed to say. "Look kid. You were right when you said I wasn't telling you everything about the case." She took a deep breath. "The reason I took this case is because your father is involved."

"What?" Henry said. "Is he the person you're finding?"

"No, nothing like that." Emma said quickly. "But I did tell him about you. He wants to meet you. He says that if you don't want to meet him now that's okay."

Henry looked down. "I don't want to meet him. At least not right now."

"Okay. I'll tell him." Emma smiled at Henry sadly.

"I'm going upstairs." Henry said.

"Okay." Emma watched her son walk up the stairs. She then walked into the diner to talk to Neal.

\-----------

Rumplestiltskin sat in the cage, doing his best not to cry. He saw his son again. And he couldn't even speak to him. Zelena decided to walk down in this moment.

"Nothing to say to me?" She taunted. "I guess you don't care who's baby I'm taking." Rumplestiltskin had to hold himself back from a reaction. Please don't be Belle. "Such a pretty girl. A pretty name to match. A woman named," she had entered the cage and was extremely close to him. She whispered in his ear, "Belle." She smiled and left locking everything behind her.

Rumplestiltskin finally let the tears stream down his face. His fear becoming real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will come sooner. It will hopefully reveal how Neal is alive. Some shippers will cry.
> 
> Also did anyone else see Smash the Mirror? What is it with Rumple's backwards character development?
> 
> Also in case you can't tell from my writing, I hate Hook. He annoys me. And Belle deserves more screen time than him.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina sat on the bed. Her son was in town and didn't know who she was. She just found out she had a crazy sister. To top it all off everything was muted. She had only felt this way twice before. The beginning of the curse and..

She shook her head. There was no way that was possible. She would know if her heart was gone.

Regina began to walk downstairs. She stopped at the mirror. She looked at herself. She thought she even looked different.

She finally gave over to the thought she had earlier. If she was heartless, it would explain everything.

As she began to reach her hand into her chest, Neal walked through the door.

"Regina!" He ran over and pulled her hand back. She had reached the spot where her heart would have been only a moment before he pulled her hand back. "What are you thinking!"

Regina barely heard him. She stared at her hand. "It's gone."

"What's gone?" Neal asked confused.

"My heart."

\-----------

"You think Zelena has your heart?" Emma asked. She, Regina, Neal and Belle were in the back of the shop.

"I think she might." Regina replied.

"Wouldn't she be able to control you?" Belle asked.

"No, I put a protection spell on it." Regina answered.

"When did you do that?" Emma asked.

"When you see your mother rip people's hearts out and control them, the second you find a protection spell against it, you use it."

"What I want to know is why does she want your heart." Neal said.

"Why do you think we're here." Regina began pulling books off the shelves. "She probably wants it for a spell of some kind."

"Same thing with David's courage." Belle put in. She opened one of the books that was already out.

"Courage and heart. Sounds like the Cowardly Lion and the Tin Man." Emma joked as she pulled down a few volumes.

"No time for jokes Emma." Regina said coldly.

"I'm going to excuse you for being rude, only because you don't have your heart." Emma sniped at her.

With that the four of them continued looking for answers.

\-----------

"This is getting us nowhere." Regina closed the book she'd just been looking through. "Maybe it would be easier if we knew why Zelena was doing this."

"How would we find that out?" Neal interjected. "Its not like we can go up to her and ask."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be green?" Emma offered.

"We don't know if she's actually green." Belle said.

"No she's green. I saw pictures of a green woman in the Oz chapters in Henry's book." Regina stopped for a moment. "Maybe we should ask my mother why."

"I'm pretty sure my mom killed your mom." Emma said.

"I know, but there's a spell that briefly allows you to talk to the dead." Regina explained. She turned to Belle. "Where's the candle that Snow used?"

"Last I checked it was in one of the drawers in the front." Regina ran to the front room. "Its lost all its power. Its just a relic." Regina returned holding the candle.

"I know but we needed the murder weapon." She turned to Emma. "Call your parents and the pirate. We need as many people who met my mother as possible for this to work. Tell them to meet at my house." Emma got on her phone as she and Neal followed Regina out the door.

Neal turned back to talk to Belle. "Aren't you coming?" He asked her.

"I never met Cora." Belle explained. "I'll try to look for answers to whatever spell she's creating."

"Okay. Promise to call if you need anything?" He asked.

"Promise." With that he was out the door.

\-----------

"I'm just saying you need a break." Neal had just gotten back from Regina's after the spell hadn't worked.

"If I don't look for the spell I'll feel useless." Belle defended. "And I hate feeling useless."

"At least sit down." Neal countered. "Your nine months pregnant. I don't think stressing yourself out is good for the baby."

Belle huffed and sat down. She opened the book she had just picked up. "Happy?"

"A bit." He said smiling.

Belle jokingly rolled her eyes and flipped the page in her book. She looked down. What was on the page shocked her.

"I think I know what Zelena is planning. "

\-----------

"They're the ingredients in almost every time travel spell ever recorded. She's planning on going back in time." Belle explained.

"Why?" Hook asked.

"To kill Rumplestiltskin." Mary-Margaret was coming out of the state she had been in when Cora had controlled her body.

"What?" Neal said.

"He cast a spell on Cora and it caused Zelena to be born green." Mary-Margaret explained.

"But why go back in time and kill him?" Emma asked. "He was already dead. Why wasn't she just happy with that?"

"She wants everything she never got growing up." Regina suggested.

"Wait." Hook interrupted. "If the crocodile dies back then, doesn't that change everything now?"

"He's right." David said. "Snow and I wouldn't have met for one thing."

"By extension Emma would have never been born." Neal said.

"And by that extension Henry wouldn't have been born either." Emma continued.

"He gave me the Dark Curse, so there goes that." Regina said.

"You might not even have been born Regina. If Zelena was born normal Cora probably have seen the need for a second kid." Mary-Margaret said.

"He wouldn't have saved my town from the ogres." Belle said. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for him."

"Why is she doing the spell now?" Neal asked.

"The baby." Emma said. "She needs Belle's baby that's why she was pretending to be a midwife. She needed a baby."

"But why my baby?" Belle asked in panic. "What's so special about my baby?"

"Same reason Emma's special." Regina realized. "Its a baby born of true love."

\-----------

"You okay?" Regina sat next to Belle at the table in the sitting room.

"Not really." Belle was practically shaking.

"I'm sorry." Regina said taking Belle's hand. "I'm sorry you have to go through this." Regina paused for a moment. "And I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Belle almost didn't believe she was hearing this. Regina, without her heart no less, was apologizing to her. "I've never actually said it. You really don't deserve all the horrible things I did to you. Or anything that's happening now."

"You apologized." Belle said in shock.

"Yeah I did." Regina said.

"You don't have your heart." Belle said again. "And yet you actually feel something."

"What's that have to do with it?" Regina asked.

"When your mother took out her heart she felt almost nothing. Yet you're heartless and can have almost completely normal emotions. You feel with your whole soul." There was a moment of silence. Regina remembered every feeling she had over the past few days. They were muted, but not as muted as she thought they would be.

"Hey, Belle." Emma had popped her head through the doorway. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Where's Neal?" Belle asked.

"He was the only one who volunteered to help clean up." Emma said. "Come on. I need an excuse to guard people against witches using my magic. Also an excuse to not clean up." Belle giggled.

"Aren't you out of practice with magic?" Belle asked.

"No Regina's been training me for the past few days. Confirm this Regina." Emma defended. 

Regina rolled her eyes. "I can confirm her practice of magic." She said in fake monotone.

"Well since you need an excuse to practice." Belle got up. "See ya Regina."

"See ya." Regina watched the two leave and heard the door slam. Neal walked in carrying a broom.

"Where'd everyone go?" Neal asked.

"You were the only one who volunteered to clean." Regina answered. She smiled the entire time.

"Well better get started then." He began to sweep.

"Great." Regina put her feet up on the table. "Let me know when your done."

Neal dropped the broom. "Nope." He picked Regina.

"Hey, put me down!" She said laughing.

"The Evil Queen can clean her own house."

"Put me down or I will light you on fire!"

"You say that but you don't mean it."

"I'm heartless I can't be held accountable for my actions." Neal then tripped over the broom and the two landed on the couch. Regina landed on top of him. He stared at her for a moment.

"How did you know you were heartless?" Neal's face and tone were serious.

If Regina had a heart it would have been racing. Their faces were so close to each other.

"When I was fifteen I became scared after I saw my mother pull someone's heart out for the first time." Regina began to explain. "I thought it would be awful to walk around heartless. So she thought that the best way to get rid of the fear was to let me be heartless for a while." Neal hung onto every word.

"She tore your heart out?" There was sorrow and pity mixed in his voice.

"Yes. For a whole week. I felt exactly the same then..." her voice trailed off.

"As you do now?" He finished for her. She nodded. He put his hand to her face. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." She said it nonchalantly but the memories still hurt.

She hadn't noticed before but their faces were getting closer. In the next moment they were kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day for Evil Fire shippers!
> 
> I promise that in the next chapter I will explain how Neal's alive.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that one chapter where I said it took up 11 pages in my Google Doc. This one took 15.
> 
> Zelena is 16 in the beginning flashbacks.

Regina woke to Neal kissing her neck. He had spent the night. They hadn't had sex, but she was just as happy with waking up with someone she cared about arm wrapped around her.

"Sleep well?" Neal asked smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed him.

"I think that's the best sleep I've had since coming here." She kissed him again.

Their little corner of happiness was interrupted by a phone ringing. The two stopped kissing. Regina picked up the phone reluctantly.

"Hello." Regina answered.

"It's Mary-Margaret. We found the book. We think that it can help give Henry his memories back." Mary-Margaret explained.

"I'll be right there." Regina ended the call and got out of bed. She turned to Neal. "We gotta go."

\-----------

Past.

"Everyone please welcome our new student, Glinda."

"Its pronounced Galinda." She corrected her new teacher.

"Well why don't we find you a seat." The teacher looked around the room. "There's a seat next to where Elphaba sits. You can sit there Glinda."

"Its Galinda, and thank you." Galinda picked up her books and made her way to the desk.

Just as she sat down another girl ran into the room. Galinda stared at her.

"Sorry I'm late." The girl said breathless.

"Just take your seat next to Glinda, Elphaba." Elphaba sighed like she was tired of hearing the name and made her way to her seat.

Galinda continued to stare. She couldn't help it. The girl was green. Elphaba turned to look at Galinda. Galinda quickly looked away.

\-----------

The school day was finally over. Galinda ran out the door and made her way home. She didn't know how but she ended up on the same path as Elphaba. They walked in awkward silence. Elphaba was the first to break the silence.

"So, Glinda where are you originally from?" She asked.

"That's not how you pronounce it." Galinda said. She tried her best to ignore the green girl.

"I'm guessing the teacher messed up your name as well." Elphaba said.

"So your names not pronounced Elphaba?" Galinda asked, deciding not to ignore her.

"Its not even my first name." Elphaba replied. "My name's Zelena. The teacher messed up on the first day. I corrected her, but she still won't call me Zelena."

Galinda laughed. "So I guess I'm stuck with Glinda for the rest of the year."

"How do you pronounce it then?"

"Galinda."

"At least that's close."

"How do you get Elphaba out of Zelena?"

"Its my middle name." They walked in silence for a few moments. "Your name's is so pretty. My name's not pretty."

"Elphaba's rather pretty though."

"I still don't like it."

"Why not shorten it? How about Elphie?"

Zelena stared at her for a moment and smiled. "Fine. But only you can call me that." Galinda smiled. They had reached the gates to her house. "Woah." She was looking at the largest house she'd ever seen.

"I know it's kind of small." Galinda joked. She opened the gate. "Would you like to come in, Elphie?"

"I can't. I have to finish the chores my sister forgot to do. But some other time."

"Okay." Zelena began to walk away. Galinda was about to close the gate, when she realized she hadn't answered Zelena's question. "Quadling."

"Hmm?" Zelena turned around confused by her saying.

"Quadling Country. The south. That's where I'm from." Galinda explained.

Zelena jokingly curtsied. "Its nice to meet you Galinda of the South." She turned and walked away.

\--------------

"So why'd you leave?" Zelena and Galinda sat outside sharing the lunch pail that Galinda had brought. Melena had packed Nesaa one but not Zelena.

"Something about business." There was a slight hesitation before Galinda had answered, but Zelena had decided not to press the issue.

They had learned to tell when the other didn't want to talk about something. Even though Galinda had only been in school for a few short but the two had become close friends so fast.

"How's your sister?" Galinda asked. Zelena's twin sister Nessa was sitting with her rather large group of friends.

"She's like any sister." Zelena answered nonchalantly. "Perfect in every way."

"I thought you said you two were close?"

"We are. At least at home. She just doesn't talk to me in public."

"How come?" Galinda thought for a moment that she was crossing a line. But Zelena continued.

"Although people are nice, nobody wants to be friends with the girl who has green skin." Zelena turned away sadly.

Galinda reached out for her hand. "I do." Zelena smiled up at her. Their teacher, Madame Morrible, walked out the school and rang a bell to signal the end of lunch. Galinda stood up. "Come on Elphie. We wouldn't want to be late."

Zelena took Galinda's hand and the two walked back in comfortable silence.

\-----------

"So there is no way to travel to other lands?" Zelena and Galinda were sitting on the roof of Galinda's house, staring at the stars.

"That's what my father said." Galinda said. "He knew a man who studied different realms. Said it was nearly impossible to get to them."

"Well wouldn't there have to be a way? Otherwise we wouldn't know about them." Zelena noticed Galinda staring at her. A deep look in her eyes. "What?"

"Elphie, sometimes I think you talk too much." In the next moment, they were kissing.

Zelena had never felt anything like it before. A warmth spread throughout her body. It was something she never felt before. Happiness. Maybe even love. The moment ended when small sparks flew from Zelena's hand.

"What was-" Galinda's question was answered when she saw the sparks come from Zelena's fingertips.

"I'm so sorry!" Zelena's voice was in panic on the edge of tears. "I normally have it under control! Don't tell anyo-"

"Elphie!" Zelena looked straight at Galinda. A smile was on her face. She took Zelena's hands. "I thought I was the only one." Zelena looked at her confused. Galinda then began to create tiny wisps of magic from her hand.

"You have it too?" A mix of relief and happiness was in Zelena's voice.

Galinda nodded. "That's why we left for Munchkin Country. Some people found out about it and didn't take to kindly. We heard people were more open minded here."

Zelena leaned over and kissed Galinda on the cheek. The two stared at one another for a moment. Then hugged. They stayed like this till Zelena had to leave.

\-----------

"I love you Elphie."

They had been kissing when Galinda had said those words.

Zelena was on the bed in Galinda's room. They had been together for 3 months now. Their relationship was secret of course. Munchkinland was open minded, but they weren't that open minded.

Zelena pulled back when she heard the words. Galinda loved her. "And I love you, Galinda." The two went back to their kissing.

"What are you doing!" They jumped back. The couple had become so wrapped up in themselves that they hadn't heard Galinda's father come in. He pulled Zelena away from her.

"Elphie!" Galinda cried. Galinda's father ignored his daughter and turned his attention to Zelena.

"Get out!" Zelena ran out the house as fast as she could and didn't stop running till she was home.

When she reached her room she stood in front of the closed door shaking. She walked over to the bed and began to cry.

\-----------

Zelena didn't see Galinda at school the next day. Or the day after that. Zelena finished her school years without the woman she loved.

\-----------

"I need someone to do my bidding." Zelena looked up at the poster behind Walsh. "Like a trained circus animal."

Walsh's eyes widened at the realization. "No, no, no, no!"

"Elphie?" Just as she was about to use the spell, the voice stopped her. Only one person had ever called her that.

Zelena stood in shock for a moment. She turned. There she stood. Galinda. She was grown up now. But it was still Galinda. Zelena thought she might cry. She began to walk over to her long lost love.

"Galinda?" Galinda nodded. You could see the tears welling in her eyes. 

Zelena then actually cried. The tears burned her face. Galinda pulled her in for a hug.

"Please don't cry Elphie. You'll hurt yourself." Zelena smiled and was able to hold back the rest of her tears. The two pulled back from their hug.

"Elphie, what were you going to do to the wizard?" You could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I just became so angry and-" Galinda put a hand to Zelena's face.

"You never could control your temper." The two laughed for a moment. The next thing Zelena knew she was envaled in a white smoke and reappeared in a large bedroom.

"Where are we?" Zelena looked around seeing several magical artifacts.

"My house. I was put in a position of power her in quadling. They call me Glinda the Good Witch of the South."

"All these years and people are still saying your name wrong." They laughed. There was a moment of silence between the two. "What happened to you?"

"My father moved us back. He thought the area was a bad influence on me. Luckily Oz began to open up to the idea of magic after the wizard arrived. He gave me a job."

"What job?"

"Sorceress of the South. Magical representative of love. My friend Lucinda is Sorceress of the North and Magical representative of wisdom."

"That sounds wonderful." Zelena looked away.

"You know we don't have representatives for the east or west."

"I'm sure you'll find someone to fit that place."

"That's why I went looking for you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I went to look at your old home, but Nessa had said that you had gone to see the Wizard."

"I don't think it will work out. I nearly entrapped the Wizard."

"I'll talk to him."

"I will and I'll give you the West."

"What does the west represent?" Galinda had made her way over to Zelena at this point.

Galinda took Zelena's hand. "Innocence."

Zelena pulled her hand back. "I know its been a while since we've seen each other but I'm not innocent anymore."

Galinda moved her hand to Zelena's face. "Innocence regained is just as important as innocence born. All you have to do is let go of the darkness. I promise it will work."

Zelena stared at Galinda. After a few moments Zelena smiled. The two shared their first kiss in so long.

\-----------

Zelena sat in her tower. She just stared out the window. Nessa was dead.

"Elphie?" She turned. Galinda stood there. "I'm sorry about Nessa. I know she wasn't your real sister but I know you still cared for her."

Finding out Nessa had magic gave Melena Thropp a near heart attack. How she hid it so well Zelena would never know. But she did join their sisterhood and the four areas of Oz had their witches. At least until the house fell.

Zelena made her way to the love of her life. She couldn't cry. But Galinda was. They pulled one another into a hug. If Zelena cried the tears would burn. So Galinda cried for both of them.

\-----------

"He sent you to kill me!" Dorothy had arrived at Zelena's tower.

"Yes, but that's not why I came." Dorothy pleaded. "I came to ask for forgiveness. For what I did to your sister. Because I can't forgive myself." The child was in tears at this point.

"I don't care what you want!" Zelena screamed. She formed a fireball. "I want to make an example to the wizard!"

Dorothy seeing the fireball did the only thing that she could think of. Noticing the bucket of rainwater Dorothy grabbed it and threw the water at Zelena and the fire.

Zelena's scream was earshatering.

\-----------

Zelena woke up. There was pain everywhere. She noticed she was in Galinda's room. A room she spent many nights in.

"Your awake!" Galinda ran across the room and held Zelena close.

"Ow." Galinda pulled back realizing that she was hurting Zelena.

"Sorry."

"What happened?" How'd I get here?"

"After Dorothy threw the water on you, I arrived. I thought you were dead. But I heard you breathing. Despite all the burns you somehow survived. I took you home. My nurses took care of you. I decided to confront the Wizard. When I got there Dorothy had the slippers and she clicked her way home. I told the Wizard to leave Oz. He has always scared of me and left within the hour. I've been here watching you ever since."

"How long was I out?"

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks!" Zelena jumped out of bed. "That girl put me in a coma for three weeks and you just let her leave!"

"Elphie."

"You let the Wizard go as well! He sent her to kill me and you just let him leave!"

"Elphie please! You're not done healing!" Zelena was on Galinda in a moment.

Her hands around Galinda's throat. She stopped. There were burns on her hand. As well as on her other hand. Galinda landed on the floor gasping for breath as Zelena made her way over to the covered mirror.

"Elphie don't!" Zelena screamed as she looked in the mirror. Her face was almost halfway burned. Her neck had splotches of burns in odd places. It horrified her.

"You couldn't fix me." She sounded hurt. Like it was the final betrayal.

"I did everything I could. I used every spell but none could fix the damage. I'm sorry Elphie."

"I hate you. I never want to see you again."

"You don't mean that. I love you Elphie."

"I said I never want to see you again!" With a wave of magic Galinda disappeared. Zelena fainted. She hadn't noticed the pendant that Galinda gave her had turned from white to green.

\-----------

It was hours before Zelena woke up. When she did she walked over to the mirror.

"Regina." She waved her hand. The mirror showed Regina as the sole ruler of her entire kingdom.

"Rumplestiltskin." The mirror changed. It showed Rumplestiltskin in the Dark Castle. It seemed as if he caught a maid from falling.

"Galinda." The mirror showed Galinda in an icy world. Zelena had wasted a lot of magic getting her there. She knew it wasn't worth it.

Zelena stopped looking in the mirror. She walked around the room looking at all the artifacts. She stopped when she saw one.

A magic bean. She wouldn't use it now but pocketed it for when she would set her plan in motion.

\-----------

"The Wizard has returned!" All the citizens in the area made their way towards the landing balloon.

As it landed a sorceress made her way to the front.

The Wizard had gotten out of the basket. The first thing he saw was the sorceress. 

"Glinda." The sorceress continued to towards him. "We should probably talk in private."

"We should." The two made their way to the emerald palaces throne room. They closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry I came here." He explained. "It was an accident. I lost my way again."

"You shouldn't have come back at all." With a swirl of green smoke Glinda changed into Zelena. The Wizard backed away.

"But you're dead." He said in shock.

"That's what you thought. Now I'm going to do what Galinda stopped me from doing so many years ago." Before the Wizard could say a word he was swallowed in smoke and became a flying monkey.

\-----------

Galinda pushed on the magic barrier. She'd barely used any magic since coming to her frozen prison. She was saving it for this moment. Using all her magic she broke through the barrier.

She finally escaped. She looked up at the sky. She had to find Zelena. Before it was too late.

Galinda hadn't noticed that her pendant was almost cracked in half.

\-----------

Present.

Neal and Regina got out of the car. They had just reached the warehouse where everyone was looking for Henry.

A flying monkey decided to show up and split them so that Regina was only able to get in. She stopped about to go back for Neal.

"Go! I'll hold it back." She hesitated a moment but ran inside the warehouse anyway.

"Remember these were once people. Only injure them." David shouted as Emma Mary-Margaret and Belle ran in. Hook and Henry were already there. The flying monkeys were everywhere.

Hook shot one in the leg. Emma shot another in the wing. David threw his sword having it land in the monkeys side. Mary-Margaret shot her arrow hitting another in the leg. Regina took out the final one by lighting its arm on fire.

"Henry! Are you okay?" Emma ran over to her son.

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry saw David put away his sword. "Why does he have a sword? What were those things?"

\-----------

"It wasn't me it was you." Regina had just given her son true love's kiss. They all gained their memories.

Regina gave her son a hug.

She then turned to Belle and hugged her.

"Okay they're hugging. That's weird." Emma said.

"We actually got along." Belle said.

Neal then walked in through the doors. Regina felt like crying. When she last saw him in the Enchanted Forest she thought he was going to die. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"I love you too." She whispered. Neal held her tight, like she might slip between his fingers if he didn't. He kissed the side of her head.

"Okay, what the hell happened while you guys were gone?" Emma practically yelled. Regina and Neal pulled apart smiling. They made their way over to the group.

"What did happen?" Henry asked looking at his mom and dad.

"We can explain that later." Regina said to her son.

"But first, Neal how are you alive?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"What do you mean how is he alive?" Emma asked somewhat panicked.

\-----------

Past.

Zelena and Neal appeared in the castle she had "acquired".

Neal was about to speak when his heart was ripped out of his chest. She put Regina's heart in a box.

"Your heart is going to work well for this." She then started speaking into the heart. "Follow me." Neal followed her despite how much he didn't want to.

He followed her up the stairs. They then reached the roof of the tower. There was a fire blazing.

"What are you going to do to me?" Neal asked. There was a slight nervousness in his voice.

"Well you see I need to cast a curse." She began to explain.

"The Dark Curse." Neal knew right away.

"Yes. Sadly I can't seem to find the thing I love most. So you'll have to do instead."

"I don't think you love me all that much."

"No. But your father loves you. More than anything else in the world. And I control him."

Neal realized what she was going to do. "You're sick."

"Say what you will. You'll be dead in a few moments." She pulled out the dagger. "Dark One I summon thee."

In a swirl of red smoke Rumplestiltskin appeared. He looked at his son. The first time he'd seen his since before he died.

"Papa?" Neal looked at his father.

"Say your goodbyes." Zelena said. "It will be the last time you two see each other. 

Rumplestiltskin made his way over to his son.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing he asked his son.

"Belle's fine." Neal said simply.

"That's not what I asked."

"I know. I just wanted to let you know."

"I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault papa."

"I wasn't just apologizing for this. I'm sorry for everything. For driving you away. For abandoning you. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

"Alright that's enough." Zelena interrupted. "Come over here Dark One."

Rumplestiltskin looked at his son for a moment. "Goodbye son. I love you."

"I love you too papa." Rumpelstiltskin made his way over to Zelena.

"Now Dark One, here is what I want you to do. You will crush your son's heart. I will control the outcome of the curse. Everyone will forget their time since they returned here. But I'm going to give you this to you." Zelena pulled out a glass bottle. "It's a memory potion should you choose to you may drink it and remember everything." Rumpelstiltskin took the bottle from Zelena. "Now do as your told."

Rumpelstiltskin took his son's heart and made his way to the fire. Tears began to spring in his eyes. He didn't want to see his son die.

“Elphie!”

“Stop!” Zelena commanded. Rumplestiltskin stopped, still holding his son’s heart in his hand. Zelena turned towards the voice that had called out her name. “Hello Galinda.”

Galinda stood on the roof staring at Zelena. Where were all her burns. They were permanent. “Hello Elphie.”

“How did you escape?” Zelena asked in disbelief. She had hoped Galinda would stay in her prison.

“That’s not important.” Galinda stepped towards Zelena. “You can’t do this.”

“Who says I can’t.”

“This won’t bring you happiness. This plan you have, of turning back time, it can’t work.”

“How do you know of my plan?”

“I've always known more about magic than you do. You think that changing time will help. This will do nothing. Please don’t do this. I’ll you'll end up doing is hurting people.”

Zelena stared at Galinda for a moment. She then lifted the dagger. “Put your son’s heart back.” A sigh of relief was let out by Rumpelstiltskin and Neal.

Rumpelstiltskin walked over to his son and placed his heart back in his chest.

“You okay?” Rumpelstiltskin asked Neal.

“I’m fine.” He answered.

Galinda smiled and made her way over to Zelena. “Thank you Elphie. You did the right thing.”

Zelena smiled sincerely. The smile turned malicious and she stuck her hand into Galinda’s chest. She pulled out her heart. Rumpelstiltskin and Neal looked on in shock. Zelena flicked her hand and with a swirl of smoke were sent into the castle.

“Elphie.” Galinda stared at her heart in Zelena’s hand.

“I need you to know that I do love you.” Zelena stared at Galinda. The evil look gone and replaced with one of sadness.

"Elphie." Zelena made her way to the fire.

She didn't look at Galinda as she crushed her heart over the fire.

\-----------

"Glinda's dead?" Belle asked.

"Zelena loved her?" Regina asked.

"Glinda was real?" Emma asked confused. Everyone stared at her for a moment. "Right not the time. But why did she want to come here? She said it was Regina's fault."

"That's because I placed a spell on Belle." Regina explained. "It protected her from Zelena. But only in the Enchanted Forest."

\-------------

“You do realize that a flying monkey followed us to New York so it wouldn't have made a difference?” Emma told Hook.

“No I actually didn’t.” He replied.

“There’s another reason we shouldn't trust him.” David and Mary-Margaret made their way over.“We never sent you a bird.”

“Well if you didn't, then who did?’ Hook asked.

“I did.” Neal had walked over.

“You did?” Emma asked.

“Yeah. My father gave the memory potion to me and I sent a bird to Hook. I knew he’d get it to you.” Neal explained.

Belle screamed.

“Belle what’s wrong?” Regina grabbed Belle’s arm as she nearly fell over. She and Henry were standing next to her.

“The baby’s coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glepahba shippers at the beggining of the chapter: Yaaaaaaaaay!
> 
> Glephaba shippers midway through: Oh, fuck!
> 
> Glephaba shippers at end: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!
> 
> Me: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha


	18. Chapter 18

Belle had never felt pain like this before. She had been in the hospital bed for two hours and the pain only stopped between the contractions. Even then there was a dull pain.

"You're going to be okay. Just stay calm." Mary-Margaret said calmly. She and Neal had joined her in the hospital room trying to calm her down.

"I'm in labor and there is a Wicked Witch, who is holding my fiancee captured, trying to steal my baby the second it's born. I don't think I can remain calm." Belle said through gritted teeth.

"Just breathe then it helps with the pain." Mary-Margaret said. Belle began to breathe deeply.

"Zelena's not going to take the baby." Neal said. "We have a lot of people making sure of that." He looked out the window for a moment at Regina.  
\-----------

"Are you sure this spell is going to work?" Emma asked. She and Regina had just finished the protection spell as their final line of defense against the witch.

"If it doesn't then I don't know what will." Regina said. They had a lot of defense against Zelena. 

Robin Hood and his merry men were in the lobby, arms at the ready. David and Mulan were guarding the entrance to the stairs and elevators with a few of their own former soldiers. Hook, Red, Frederick and a few others were guarding a few entrances to this floor. And inside the hospital room Neal and Mary-Margaret had their own weapons ready. But everyone knew Regina and Emma were their last real line of defense.

"Let's hope it works." Emma said. She stood there for a moment awkwardly, before finally asking what had been on her mind since the docks. "So, you and Neal?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "You really think the best time to talk about this is when my best friend is giving birth while my Wicked sister is trying to steal the baby."

"No, but when else can we talk about it." Emma said.

"After this crisis is over." Regina said sarcastically.

"Yes but then another one is going to happen." Emma pointed out.

Regina rolled her eyes again. "What do you want to know?"

"When did this happen? I mean I figure it happened during the missing year, but when exactly." Regina and Emma had sat down in two of the hospital chairs.

"Basically you're asking what our first date was."

"Basically."

"We had been back in the Enchanted Forest for a few months. We were kind of dancing around each other for a bit. He asked me to go with him to the festival of light in David's friend, Rapunzel, kingdom."

"Rapunzel's real?"

"Yes. Don't interrupt. We went we had fun, we laughed, we danced."

"Neal can dance?" Regina glared at her. "Sorry, continue."

"It had turned dark and we were sitting on this hill looking at the sky. That was when they released all these lanterns into the sky. It was so beautiful. Next thing I knew we were kissing."

"Neal was always the romantic."

"It was great. Until we got back to the palace and Zelena ripped my heart out."

Neal chose this moment to walk out of Belle's hospital room.

"How is she?" Regina asked. Her answer came with Belle screaming from the hospital room.

"I think she crushed some of the bones in my hand." Neal joked, shaking out the hand Belle had been holding. "I just came to check that everything was ready."

"Spells done." Regina said walking towards him. "Everyone else is in place."

"Good." Neal said. A worry was in his voice. Regina put a hand to his face.

"Its okay. We'll stop Zelena. I promise." Neal nodded. He pulled Regina in close.

Emma felt awkward for a moment. Luckily her dad and Hook showed up.

"Hey." She said to her dad. She ignored Killian. She was still mad at him for trying to send her son back to New York.

"Hey. You sure its a good idea going after Zelena before she gets here?" David asked.

"Its better to go just in case." Emma said.

"Okay, then take Hook with you." David said.

"What?" Hook and Emma said.

"What can he do? I have magic and he's got one hand." Emma gestured towards Hook.

\-----------

"Are you thinking of going back to New York?" Hook and Emma were walking towards the witches farm house. Emma looked at him in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Well it seemed to me that you were extremely happy in New York." Hook replied.

"I was happy. But I'm also happy here."

"I thought you wanted a normal life?"

"Yeah well I tried that. Look what happened. I'm always going to be pulled back in. Besides I like having a mom and dad. Its nice."

"What about Neal?"

"We'll work out a schedule so that all three of us can take care of Henry."

"What I meant was he's with Regina."

"And?"

"And that doesn't bother you that the man you love is now with your son's adoptive mother?"

Emma sighed. "It wouldn't have worked out between us. We'd just be hanging on to the past. I'll always love Neal. He's Henry's father. But I'm not in love with him anymore. Besides I'm not the type of princess who always needs a prince for her happy ending."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I need a princess instead." Hook stopped dead in his tracks at her comment.

Emma continued through the woods. Hook decided to ignore the comment and followed her. She had probably been joking anyway.

\-----------

"Hook!" Zelena and Rumpelstiltskin had disappeared. Hook had water in his lungs.

Emma started giving him chest compressions. Within a few seconds he was coughing out water.

"What did you do?" He touched his lips. Emma realized that he thought she had given him mouth to mouth.

"I gave you chest compressions." Emma said simply. "That's how you save someone from drowning."

"Oh. I thought..." his voice trailed off.

"Yeah not the most important thing on our list of concerns." She pulled Hook up and started towards the woods. "We have to get to the hospital."

\-----------

Regina saw Zelena and Rumple walk down the hallway. She had already sent Henry away and was ready for a fight.

"You really think this barrier is going to protect her?" Zelena asked just on the edge of the barrier.

"If it doesn't then I'm right here." Regina said. Not her best line but it was fine for now.

"We'll see about that." With a wave of her hand the barrier disappeared and Regina was nocked against the wall unconscious. 

Zelena turned to Rumplestiltskin, the dagger in hand. "I want you to return home. Wait in the barn."

Rumplestiltskin knew she was doing this to keep him from seeing his family. The Witch enjoyed hurting him.

He had no choice but to listen. With a swirl of smoke he was in the barn. His thoughts turned to his family. He had failed them.

\-----------

"Okay, just one more push." Dr. Whale told Belle. Neal and Mary-Margaret were on either side of her squeezing her hands.

"Ahhhh!" Belle pushed and within only a few seconds she heard crying.

All the pain was gone and she looked to see her baby wrapped in a blanket. The doctor carried the baby over.

"Congratulations on your little girl." Dr. Whale handed Belle her daughter.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at her little girl. She looked over at Neal and he held a smile on his face. For a few moments they forgot the danger they were in.

The moments were popped when Zelena threw open the door. She used the magic to knock out the doctor.

Mary-Margaret had already grabbed her bow and arrow aiming it. Zelena froze her in place. Neal had grabbed his sword but Zelena had frozen him as well.

"No, no, no, no!" Was all Belle could think to say as she held her daughter closer. Zelena froze her. She magiced the baby into her arms.

"Hello sweetie." Zelena cooed to the little girl. With a swirl of magic Zelena was gone.

Everyone in the room became unfrozen. Belle looked down at her arms. The pain she felt before was nothing to the pain she felt now. She began to cry. Her baby was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters guys.
> 
> Also Emma was not joking.


	19. Chapter 19

Regina was just becoming conscious when Neal came out of the room holding a sword. He began to run down the hallway. Mary-Margaret came out of the room behind him holding her bow and arrow. Regina began to follow them.

“What are you doing?” She asked trailing behind him.

“I’m going to free my father and get my little sister back.” Neal said, not even turning to look at her.

“You’ll get killed!” Regina argued.

“That’s why your coming with me.” He said.

“I never said that.” Regina said back.

“You didn’t have to.” The three got into the elevator. When they got to the bottom many of the people were coming out of Zelena’s spell.

“Where are you going?” David had woken and began following the three.

“To stop Zelena.” Mary-Margaret answered. She stopped at Ruby when they passed her. “Keep Belle company.” Ruby nodded and headed to Belle’s hospital room. When the group had walked outside Emma and Hook had just arrived back at the hospital.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Zelena got my little sister." Neal explained.

"How'd she get through the spell?' Hook asked.

"Apparently Emma needed to be there to help reinforce it." Regina guessed.

"Well you could have told me that before I left." Emma objected.

"Well I didn't know." Regina argued.

"Now is not the time." Mary-Margaret said.

"We have to get to Zelena's before she completes the spell." Neal said.

"Point taken." Emma said. "I don't know about you guys but I enjoy existing."

"Okay. Let's go." David said.

"I got transport." With a swirl of smoke Regina transported them all outside the farm.

\-----------

Rumplestiltskin leaned against the beam in the farm. His hands on his face. He sensed Zelena's presence before he saw her.

"Such a cute little baby." Zelena walked into the barn, the little girl in her arms. Rumplestiltskin fully stood up. He looked towards Zelena and his child. "She's so beautiful."

"She?" He had a daughter. Zelena chose this moment to use the dagger.

"No looking." Rumplestiltskin reluctantly turned his head away from his daughter. Zelena placed the baby in the basket in one of the markings in the circle. Rumpelstiltskin was trying to do his best and beat the daggers command, but it was a fight he wasn't winning.

"Oh calm yourself Rumple. In a moment this won't even exist." Zelena stepped into the center of the circle.

She was about to begin the spell when a ball of fire zoomed towards her. She caught in midair and turned. At the entrance to the barn stood Regina, Hook, Neal, Emma, David and Mary-Margaret. Weapons at the ready.

"Come to ruin my plans." Zelena threw David and Mary-Margaret against one of the barn walls. She commanded Rumple to do the same to Emma and Hook.

"Get the dagger." He told them. "Please." He then followed Zelena's command and threw them against the wall. This left Neal and Regina as the only one’s standing.

Zelena threw Neal against the side of the barn door and began to choke Regina. “Why did you all come here? You thought that anything other than light magic could stop me? Emma’s power is gone. Your all useless.”

“That’s what you think!” Zelena turned to see Emma had gotten up. Within seconds Emma blasted Zelena and she hit the barn wall, letting go of the dagger in the process. She was knocked unconscious.

"Did we just win?" David asked finally standing up.

"Not yet." Emma walked over to Zelena and pulled the pendant off her unconscious body. "Now we've won."

Everyone stared in shock. The second Emma removed the pendant Zelena's skin became covered in burns.

"A glamour spell." Regina whispered.

Rumplestiltskin barely heard them. He was finally free of the dagger. All his attention came to focus on his daughter. He made his way over to her and picked her up. She looked so much like Belle. When she opened her eyes they were a deep brown like his own.

Regina watched the scene for a moment but noticed her sister waking up and begin crawling towards the dagger.

"Stop!" Regina froze Zelena in place. Neal in turn went to grab the dagger. Regina unfreezed Zelena. "Its over Zelena." With that Zelena went unconscious once again.

\-----------

Ruby looked out the window of Belle's hospital room. It was just her luck that the group came back as she was looking out. She turned to Belle.

"I'm going to go get something." She lied. She knew that she shouldn't be there for the family reunion. "Do you need anything?" Belle didn't even turn to look. She'd been in basic shock for what felt like forever. Ruby took it as a no and left the room.

When she got into the hallway the elevator had just got up. Rumplestiltskin walked holding the his daughter. Neal trailed behind him. Neal stopped a few paces from the hospital room door. Rumplestiltskin turned around.

"I'll give you two a minute." Neal told his father. Rumplestiltskin nodded and entered the room.

Belle sat up when he entered the room. She hadn't truly with him since a few minutes before he died. She began to cry. He walked over to her, holding their daughter. He put her in Belle's arms. They both looked at their daughter for a moment, so much love in their eyes, before they finally looked at each other. There was a moment of silence before the two finally kissed. Both tried to put as much love into the kiss as they possibly could.

They both finally pulled back. They had both been crying. "I love you." Belle finally choked out through her tears.

"I love you too." Rumplestiltskin said through his.

Their attentions were pulled away from each other when their daughter began to make noise and stretch her arms out towards her parents.

\------------

"Shouldn't you be part of the reunion?" Neal turned to see Regina walking towards him.

"I think they needed a few minutes to be alone." Neal said. Regina pulled him close. Neal hugged her back. "What's this for?"

"For the fact that I almost lost you." Regina said. "Zelena almost had you be a sacrifice and there was nothing I could do about it."

"That's not your fault." The two pulled back. Regina wiped tears out from under her eyes.

"So, do you want to tell your father we're together or should I?" Regina joked.

"Give it five minutes for everything to settle down. Then we can tell him." Neal joked back. "But seriously we should tell him before someone else does."

"Yeah. I should probably check on Zelena though. Whale says that Emma might have given her a concussion."

"I should probably go see my sister as well." Before the two separated they shared a quick. Luckily no one was watching.

As Regina walked away Henry walked towards her.

"Hey Henry." Regina said. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see the baby." Henry replied. "Can I?"

"If they say its okay." Regina said. Henry hugged his mother real quick.

"I missed you mom." He said.

"I missed you to Henry." Regina pulled back from the hug. "Now go talk to your father. He missed you as well." Henry nodded and ran off towards his father.

\-----------

Zelena woke up. She was in a white room lying in a hospital bed. One of her arms was handcuffed to the rail. Like she was a common criminal.

"Good you're awake." Regina had just walked into the room. "I was afraid you slipped into a coma."

"Why do you care." Zelena asked sarcastically. Regina sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I care because you're my older sister." Regina explained. "And because I'm willing to give you a second chance."

"Why?"

"Because I believe that evil isn't born, it's made. And so is good." Regina tried to appeal to her sister. "Because I was given a second chance. I almost lost it. I was luckily enough I didn't. I think you deserve that to."

"You had everything that was rightfully mine." Zelena said through gritted teeth. There was still a slight pain in her head from hitting the barn. "You got our parents. You got to be queen."

"I didn't want to be queen." Regina argued. "Most people would sell their soul to be queen, but I would have sold mine to leave it all. I wanted freedom. But freedom wasn't something mother would let me have."

"She wanted what was best."

"Do you honestly think crushing my first love's heart out in front of me was for the best. That I actually needed to have my heart ripped out for a while to see that it isn't that bad. That forcing me to be the perfect daughter was for the best. That father could do nothing because her magic could hurt him as well. Mother was abusive."

"Well so was mine." Zelena said it calmly and simply. Like it was a common thing. But Regina stared in shock.

"I didn't know."

"Well, what can you do? Mothers are mothers." Regina was shocked to realize that Zelena saw abusive mothers as normal. That she was brainwashed into thinking so. Regina knew Zelena wouldn't share. If there was one thing they shared it was the ability to hide their feelings.

"Zelena. Please take this second chance. Its the only one you'll ever get." Regina pulled out the pendant Emma gave her. "I'm going to put this in a safe place. Maybe one day you'll have earned it back." Regina go up and made her way to the door. Just as she was about to leave she turned to her older sister. “It’s nice having family in town.” With that, she walked away.

\---------------

“I was wondering when you were going to show up.” Zelena was still in the hospital bed and she had waited for this moment. The moment in which Rumpelstiltskin would come to kill her.

“Well I’ll make this quick then.” He stood by the door. Zelena waited for him to walk over. But he did no such thing.

“Well.” She questioned. “Aren’t you going to kill me?”

“No, dearie. I’m not.” He didn’t move at all.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m trying to change. For my fiance, for my son, for my daughter. But if you even so much as think about hurting them, I will kill you.” He was gone in an instant.

\-----------------

Regina knocked on the hospital room door. Belle looked up from her daughter.

“Hey.” Regina walked into the room.

“Hey.” Belle said. She returned part of her attention to her daughter.

“How is she?” Regina had walked over to Belle’s side and was staring at the little girl.

“She’s perfect.” Belle replied. She hadn’t smiled this much since she found out she was having her baby girl. Now she couldn’t be happier. Her fiance was back. Her daughter was safe. All current danger was gone.

“So have you decided on a name?” Regina asked. Belle internally panicked.

“I haven’t even thought about that.” She confessed.

"You'll think of something." Rumplestiltskin walked in at this moment. "I think that's my cue to leave. See ya."

"See ya." Belle said. Her full attention on her daughter once more.

Regina walked over to Rumple. "Thank you." He said to her.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For protecting her when I couldn't." He said.

Regina smiled. "Your welcome." She then left the room to leave the happy couple and their daughter alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was grounded from my phone and laptop till I got my math grade up. So the lesson is do your homework and don't get trivia crack.
> 
> Also for sequel rewrite of season 4 funny moments this chapter take place in July 2014.

3 Months Later

“I don’t think so.” Belle looked at the wedding dress in mirror. She was at the bridal shop with Regina, Emma, Mary-Margaret, Tinker Bell, Ruby and Mulan. Aurora was running late.

“But its so pretty.” Mary-Margaret argued.

“Yeah, but there’s too much going on.” Belle said.

“I’m going to have to agree with Belle.” Regina said. She took a sip of the wine the sales rep had provided. “It doesn’t say you.”

“Agreed.” Emma said. The dress Belle was wearing was slim and had a mermaid silhouette. It also seemed to be covered in every color of glitter.

“Hi, sorry I’m late.” Aurora had just walked into the room a bit out of breath. “I had to wait for Phillip to get back and watch Brian.” When Aurora was changed back from a flying monkey she had her son only a week later. “Oh my god. That dress is so pretty.”

“Thank you.” Mary-Margaret said. “Someone agrees with me.”

“Yeah but we all already agreed that its not really her.” Ruby told Aurora.

“I’m going to have to agree with that.” Aurora said.

"Oh come on." Mary-Margaret replied.

"I think being pregnant makes you a bit obsessive Snow." Regina quipped.

Mary-Margaret was four months pregnant now. She hadn't known during their final month in the enchanted forest so it was a shock to everyone.

"I feel like I'm never going to find anything." Belle sat down in the chair next to her. This was the seventh wedding dress she had tried on and she was finding nothing she liked.

"You'll find something." Mulan walked over and helped Belle up. "Let's try something else." She pushed Belle into the changing room.

Regina decided to pick out something else for Belle. She began to look around the store for something that would suit Belle.

"Picking out your wedding dress Regina?" Aurora joked. The question still made Regina stop for a moment.

"Nope just trying to find one for Belle." She said seriously.

"How's the dating life Regina?" Mary-Margaret asked. Regina and Neal had technically been dating for five months. If you included that month that they remembered nothing.

"We're good." She didn't want to elaborate on her relationship (Emma certainly didn't want to hear it.). But Mary-Margaret was one for knowing everyone's love life. Mary-Margaret wanted to ask more but Emma shot her a look.

"You find anything?" Ruby asked. She and Tinker Bell had gotten up to help look as well.

"Nope." Regina replied. "I swear this store sells nothing but ballgowns and over the top strapless."

"None of that says Belle." Emma leaned back on the couch sipping her own wine. Emma had accepted her status against finding a prince/princess to make her happy. Sure she went out with the pirate once or twice a month back, but the two were better off just friends and co-workers.

"Tell me about it." Regina mumbled.

"Where's Rose?" Aurora asked.

Rose. Belle and Rumplestiltskin had finally come up with a name for their little girl. She was the sweetest thing in existence and her name fit in a manner of ways.

"Where do you think?" Mary-Margaret answered. 

"Gold is never going to let her out of his sight at this rate." Emma said jokingly. Belle finally walked out of the dressing room.

"I think this one works better." Mulan had come out with her. Belle was wearing a strapless all white dress. It was tight and ended in a slight skirt at her calves.

"Now that is more you." Tinker Bell said. She had sat down from looking through the racks. Regina had turned to see the dress but still stood near the racks.

"It's more what I'm looking for, but its not the one." Belle stared at herself in the mirror again.

"Well you at least have an idea of what you want now." Mary-Margaret said.

"There's still a whole store to try on." Aurora said. Belle laughed and headed back to the dressing room.

Regina turned her attention back to the racks. She was once again finding nothing. She was the maid of honor and wasn't giving the bride any sense of comfort with the wedding dress situation. Regina was about to give up when she thought she found something. She pulled it out.

"Now that seems more Belle." Mulan said as she watched Regina pull the dress out.

Regina headed to the dressing room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Belle said. Regina walked in. Belle was in the robe the sales associate had provided. She was looking through the dresses that they had all already picked out. (Which were all in the higher price range, since she didn't have a budget.)

"I think I might have found something." Belle turned to look at the dress Regina had picked out.

She smiled. "I think it will work." Regina helped her into the dress. Belle looked at herself in the dressing room mirror. She almost cried.

"You want to show everyone?" Regina asked. Belle nodded. The two walked out of the dressing room.

When they entered the room the other six girls had stopped talking.

"You look beautiful." Emma said. She was the first to break the silence.

"You really do." Ruby said. There was a stream of compliments following theirs.

Belle turned to see herself in the mirror again. The dress was white and ended just above her knee. It had a sweetheart neckline and short sleeves that rested just below the shoulders. There was a lace layer over the bottom half. She looked beautiful.

"There's something missing." Mary-Margaret got up and headed towards the veils.

She picked one up. There were small jewels on the headband part, and the actual veil was thin but with a slight sparkle. She brought it over and placed it on Belle's head and set it perfectly. Belle looked at herself in the mirror. She finally began to cry. Regina went over and hugged her.

"I think you found your dress."

\-----------

Belle walked into the house. She now had everything for the wedding next week. She felt like she was walking on air. "I'm home." She called.

Rumplestiltskin walked into the hallway holding Rose in his arms. "Hey, sweetheart." He kissed his fiance. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes I did." Rose reached out for her mommy and Belle took her. "But you are going to have to wait till the wedding to see it. Its bad luck otherwise." She kissed him again. "You have everything else?"

"Yes I do." He replied. They'd been planning the wedding for a month and a half. It was also proving to be the most calm Storybrooke had been since the curse broke the first time. It was bliss.

"Your back." Neal walked in. He had his car keys out. Henry was right behind him.

"Yeah." Belle replied. "You going somewhere?"

"Yup. I have to drop Henry off." Neal said.

"Its my mom's night." Henry said. Everyone knew that mom meant Emma and mama meant Regina. Henry and Neal began to walk towards the door. "See ya grandpa. See ya grandma."

"Bye Henry." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"See ya." Belle replied as well. The two were out the door.

\-----------

"Zelena you have a visitor."

Zelena didn't look up at the nurse. She didn't look up at the visitor either. She knew it was Regina. No one else would visit her. Regina walked in.

"Hi." Regina sat down on the bed next to Zelena. 

They had decided it was best to put her in the asylum. That she needed mental help. That it was the closest thing to a prison that this town had.

Zelena didn't answer. She never answered. She hadn't talked in months.

"Are you going to talk today?" Regina asked. This was how their visits would normally go. Regina would walk in and try to get her to talk. After ten minutes she would leave.

To Zelena it seemed it would be the same. But what Regina said next would get their visit cut short.

"I'm sorry about Galinda." Zelena turned her head. She hadn't really looked at her little sister since that day in the hospital. She was the same, but there seemed to be a different kind of feeling around her. She seemed happy.

Zelena couldn't stand it. "I know how hard it is to sacrifice the thing you love most." Regina continued to speak.

"I don't care." It had been months since Zelena had heard her own voice.

"I know you probably don't. But it's the one of the only things we have in common." Regina said. "You really loved her."

"You don't deserve to talk about her." Zelena wanted it to sound angry, but instead it came out sounding sad and bitter.

"I know you think that." Regina reached her arm towards her sister. Zelena pulled back.

"Get out." Zelena actually did sound angry this time.

Regina stood up. She knew she crossed a line. She walked out the room and down the hall.

At least she had talked.

\-----------

Emma got home from bridal shopping. Regina was storing Belle's wedding gown for safe keeping. Only her and Ruby were bridesmaids but Belle had wanted more than two opinions on her gown. Afterwards they picked up the bridesmaids dresses and everyone else got their own. Emma's was a light pink satin that gave off a slight 1950's vibe. Emma was about to pass out when there was a knock on the door. She answered. 

"Hey mom." Henry walked into Emma's two bedroom apartment. 

"Hey kid." She had almost forgotten it was her night. "I was about to order pizza." She lied. She would have gone straight to bed if he hadn't shown up. "You want any special toppings?"

"No just the usual." Henry had already flopped down on the couch. Emma turned her attention to Neal.

“So how was shopping?” Neal asked jokingly.

“Tiring, my feet hurt, I got a bit drunk” Emma joked. “and I finally know how the people on say yes to the dress feel."

"Well you're not living in the entire wedding." Neal joked.

"You are a grown man and you're still living with your parents." Emma joked. "Move out."

"Yeah but if I live with them then I don't have to pay rent."

"You work at the police department."

"Are you offering me a raise if I move out?"

"No. Now leave. Go annoy your girlfriend." Emma pushed him out playfully.

"Alright. See ya Henry." Neal called.

"See ya dad." Henry called back. Emma closed the door as soon as Neal left.

\-----------

Regina opened the door. On the other side was Neal.

"Hey." She pulled him in for a kiss.

"Hey." He pulled away. "Something smells good."

"Its dinner." Regina replied. She began walking towards the kitchen.

"What's cooking?" He asked following her.

"Lasagna." She pulled the dish out of the oven. "You staying?"

"Don't I always." He pulled her in for another kiss.

The two sat down at the island and started eating. They talked about their day. Regina was putting the dishes when she finally brought up Zelena.

"I visited Zelena today." She said. Her back was turned.

"Was it the same as usual?" He asked.

"No, she actually talked."

"Well that's good. Does that mean she's warming up to you?"

"I think I crossed a line."

"What makes you think that?"

"I talked about Galinda."

"I take it didn't go well."

"No. I said I knew what it was like to sacrifice what I love most."

"Regina.."

"Its one of the few things I have in common with her."

"Regina, I know where this is going."

"I know."

"You're not that person anymore." He walked over and hugged her from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"I know. I'm just glad you're here to remind me." She gave him a kiss.

\-----------

It was the day of the wedding and Belle was freaking out. Nothing had gone wrong. At least not yet. This was Storybrooke after all.

She had just finished getting into her dress at Regina's. She stared at herself in the mirror.

"You look great." Regina said.

"I feel like everything is going to go horribly wrong." Belle said.

"Its not going to go horribly wrong." Ruby said.

Ruby and Regina were both wearing matching yellow dresses that were long and strapless. They were simple and elegant.

"Then why do I feel like it is?" Belle sat down on a chair.

"Because we live in Storybrooke." Regina said. Belle laughed. "Your weddings going to be fine. You look beautiful. Mary-Margaret is holding Rose. No one is going to attempt to kill anyone else. There is nothing that could go wrong."

"You know when you say that there is nothing that could go wrong that worries me." Belle said.

"Come on. You have everything. Your dress. Your veil. Your something old." Belle was wearing her mothers necklace. "Something new." Rumple had bought her a bracelet but she counted Rose more as the something new. "Something borrowed." Belle was wearing the pair of earrings Regina had worn on the day she married Leopold. Regina picked up Belle's bouquet off the table. "And something blue." She handed Belle the bouquet. It had two yellow flowers and three blue.

"Thank you." Belle smiled. She was ready.

"You ready?" Regina asked. Belle nodded. The three women were then headed to the wedding. 

\-----------

"I think I'm going to cry." Mary-Margaret sat in between her husband and her daughter in the audience at the wedding. Rose in her lap.

"Mom, the wedding hasn't even started yet." Emma said.

"Yeah grandma calm down." Henry sat on the other side of Emma.

"I can't help it. Weddings always make me cry." Mary-Margaret defended. 

"You should have seen her at Ella's." David said. Mary-Margaret looked at her husband like she would bite his head off.

"Well I don't think Rose wants to spend her parents wedding in the arms of someone crying." Emma began to take Rose away from her mother. "So, I'm going to hold her. Because I don't cry at weddings."

\-----------

Belle walked down the aisle on her father’s arm. She couldn't stop smiling. When she reached the end her father handed her off and took his seat in the front.

She stood in front of her soon to be husband. Their wedding was taking place in the woods right by the well where she first recognized him in this world. (Awwwww.)

Regina took Belle's bouquet. She and Ruby stood next to Belle. Neal and Jefferson stood next to Rumple. Archie was officiating their marriage.

"You may know say your vows." Archie said.

\-----------

"Congratulations you guys." Mary-Margaret and David stood next to the booth where Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were sitting. Rose was in Belle's arm.

"Thank you Mary-Margaret." Belle said.

"Beautiful ceremony." David said.

"Yeah. And nothing ruined the wedding." Mary-Margaret said. "No one crashed it. No one was dying. No one died. You didn't have to take back a kingdom in order to have it. No one threatened to have all your happiness destroyed."

"Okay, what exactly happened at your wedding?" Belle asked.

"We actually had two. They didn't go exactly as planned." David said.

"Glad I never got an invite." Rumplestiltskin said.

\-----------

Across the room Emma stood at the diner counter sipping her wine. Killian walked up.

"May I join you for a drink?" He asked. Emma nodded as he poured the open wine bottle into his empty glass. "Quite the wedding."

"Not really." Emma took a sip of her wine again. "I don't know why but I expected everything to go horribly wrong."

"Well we are in Storybrooke, and it was the dark one's wedding. Plus from what I gather someone normally crashes the ceremony."

"I think you crashed it. Did you even get an invite?"

"Yes I did actually."

"How? Haven't you tried killing both of them."

"Emphasis on tried. But that's all in the past. I think they've forgiven me. Besides its nice to see the happy couple together."

"I'm going to take that as Neal hooked you up and your just here for the free alcohol."

Killian took a sip of his wine and laughed. "The first part is true. However I did actually want to see the wedding. But the booze do help."

Emma finished her glass. "You find anyone to fill the opening at the station?"

"I might have. Mulan mentioned she was looking for work. Said it was unreasonable to keep living in the woods with the Merry Men. Speaking of we should probably get them into apartments."

"Yeah. We'll work on that one tomorrow. I'll talk to Mulan later."

\-----------

The woman walked into the barn were the dug ruin lay on the ground. She placed the urn on the ground and began to walk away. The power from the ruin would pull the girl out of the urn.

When the woman in white was outside the barn she let snow fall upon the town. She had held back her power for 30 years. It was time to let it go.

\-----------

Henry was sitting at the booth across from his mom and dad. He looked out the front of Granny's. "Dad, is it snowing outside?" Neal and Regina turned to look out the window. It was snowing.

"What the hell?" Neal said. Everyone in the diner was looking out the window watching the heavy snow fall.

Emma was the first one to walk out. She was soon followed by Hook, Henry, Neal, Regina, Rumplestiltskin, Belle (holding Rose.) and her parents.

"How is it snowing?" She asked. The snow felt different. "Its the middle of July."

"It seems like its own brand of magic." Regina said, Neal close by her side.

"Regina, remember how you said that nothing was going to go wrong?" Belle asked.

"Yeah?" Regina said.

"You lied." Belle said. Rose began to cry from the cold. Belle walked back inside holding her daughter close.

"Who could have cast it?" David asked.

\-----------

A blue thick liquid was pulled out of the urn. The liquid began to take shape and formed the figure of a young woman. The liquid turned into the woman as soon as the figure formed.

Queen Elsa of Arendell looked around the barn, confused by her surroundings. She walked out hoping to figure out where she was. She hadn't noticed the trail of ice following behind her. Nor the second one that was near the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. I will write a sequel as soon as I'm done crying. It hurt so much. A lot of shows midseason finale's hurt me.
> 
> Preview for sequel. Lesbians.
> 
> That's it. And I liked the main frozen plot so I'm basically changing all the subplots and tweaking frozen. Now I will do my homework.


End file.
